


La Créature Dans Le Miroir

by glittertrashcan, toomanyvinereferences



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fish, M/M, Memoirs, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed, TRADUCTION, Translation, cosmic horror
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertrashcan/pseuds/glittertrashcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyvinereferences/pseuds/toomanyvinereferences
Summary: Nous sommes en 1927 ; au mois d'octobre. Credence Barebone, un Obscurial rescapé, travaille au MACUSA afin d'être surveillé. Quand un artefact étrange tombe dans les mains du MACUSA, il est envoyé avec le Directeur Percival Graves à Innsmouth dans le Massachusetts, pour découvrir les origines de l'artefact.Les secrets qu’ils découvriront seront bien plus dangereux que quiconque l’aurait imaginé.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Thing In The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236283) by [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder). 



> Note de l’auteur bluebeholder: Joyeux Halloween! C’est ma première fic pour le Gradence Trick or treat prompt fest (un groupement de travaux réunis autour du thème d’Halloween et de Gradence). Mon prompter était anonyme, mais sa requête était la suivante: Un tout nouvellement rescapé Credence Barebone travaille au MACUSA comme consultant -grâce à sa connection toujours puissante avec la magie noire et sa nouvelle capacité à percevoir les interférences de la magie noire. Le jour d’Halloween, il est envoyé avec un Percival en rémission pour investiguer des événements bizarres dans une petite ville qui fait froid dans le dos. Là-bas, le jeune homme fait face à ses peurs et ses sentiments. Anonyme, j’espère que tu aimeras! Comme d’habitude, cette fic est devenue trèèèès longue et incontrôlable. Il y a neuf chapitres, et je posterais peu à peu dans le mois. Je vous recommande le livre de H. P. Lovecraft The Shadow over Innsmouth ou Le cauchemar d’Innsmouth qui vous donneront une idée de l’arrière-plan de l’histoire non-inclus dans mon histoire. Ca vaut le coup, et devrait vous prendre moins de tant que ça, parce que c’est en fait moins long que mon histoire. Ha. Gênant. Une dernière note. Bien que j’aie fait trop de recherches pour cette fic, il n’y aura pas de notes. Non. Aucune. Pas une. Lovecraft n’en avait pas mis, alors moi non plus. Même si je sens une part de mon âme mourir avec cette décision. Sans plus attente, je vous présente: The Thing in the mirror!
> 
> Note du traducteur: je suis honorée d’avoir été autorisée de traduire une fic de telle qualité! Anglophones, allez jeter un coup d’oeil à la version originale, qui est une perle littéraire! J’espère que ma traduction lui fera honneur! Sur ce, La Créature dans le miroir!

Chapitre 1

 

C’est seulement sous la plus grande contrainte que je défie l’interdiction à la parole reliée aux incidents du village de pêcheurs d’Innsmouth, Massachusetts à la fin d’octobre 1927. Je pense qu’il est temps, du moins pour la société magique, de comprendre la terrible vérité à l’origine de notre pouvoir, la raison même de notre existence. La pénibilité de révéler les plus grands secrets de la magie est bien plus risquée que ce que le monde sait, et bien que je connaisse les terribles conséquences que je puisse souffrir, il est de mon devoir de parler maintenant.

A l’intention des âmes curieuses, ces évènements ne furent l’objet que d’une note de service dans la cacophonie du gouvernement No-maj et ses efforts d’abolir les maux de la liqueur. Il y eut bien sûr d’autres rapports des incidents de juillet 1927 and ce qui s’ensuivit du gouvernement No-Maj pendant l’hiver 1927-1928; mais les horreurs pétrifiantes dont je fus témoin en octobre furent une autre facette de la vérité horrifiante, évidente derrière le rideau d’ombres qui repose sur Innsmouth.

J’étais à l’époque un jeune homme de 21 ans. Je reste connu pour mon statut d’être improbable même dans la société magique, mais à ce moment ma notoriété était bel et bien à son plus haut. Je venais de faire la connaissance des différents cercles de New-York, et cela seulement grâce à mes amies les soeurs Goldstein. J’avais quelques connaissances et aucun autre ami, car peu de gens auraient accepté d’êtres vus en train de me parler, même sous circonstances extrêmes. J’étais un ermite auto-proclamé, préférant n’importe quelle compagnie à celle des autres hommes. J’avais dans mon petit appartement un chat, petite chose noire aux yeux reflétant la lumière des bougies, et cette compagnie me suffisait. 

Après les funestes événements de fin 1926, on me trouva dans un trou sous un bâtiment au nord de l’île de Manhattan, à peine quelques ombres et de la magie brisée entremêlées. Bien qu’on me raccommoda, je ne pouvais pas exactement me balader seul de nouveau. Pendant un moment, afin de restreindre ma nature singulièrement imprévisible et dangereuse, je fus maintenu par des docteurs dans un coma induit par des drogues. Mes rêves étaient étranges et nébuleux, emplis de visions bizarres et d’histoires terribles. J’appris plus tard dans des livres, interdits à ceux qui ne s’engagent pas dans l’étude des plus grands mystères de la magie, un nom hypothétique pour le paysage que je vis dans mes rêves. Kadath, la ville abandonnée, inconnue de tous à part des rêveurs les plus étranges et terrifiants; mais il est possible que ce ne soient que les souvenirs et leur terreur qui continuent de me hanter. 

Et des noms, murmurés encore et encore au creu de mon oreille, comme une adulation. Je les écris maintenant avec anxiété, et seulement car je me suis promis la plus grande honnêteté en narrant ce récit. Nyarlathotep, le Chaos Rampant, le Fureteur des Ombres… des noms étranges, il est vrai; et tapis au fond des livres en lien avec les Sorcières Sombres. Des rumeurs rôdant toujours de rituels impies par Gormlaith Gaunt; des histoires de hantise entre les disciples des écrits d’Antioch Peverell; et les bizarreries impies d’autres encore amenèrent la peur dans les coeurs sous la pâle lune du solstice -mais je n’en parlerai pas ici.

Quand on me relâcha enfin pour la tutelle des soeurs Goldstein, je me trouvai dans un monde que je n’avais même pas osé imaginer. Mon existence sombre fut anoblie par la cavalcade de merveilles et splendeurs qui me transportent encore aujourd’hui de joie. Est-ce que les sorciers savent à quel point il est exceptionnel de prononcer les mots “Wingardium Leviosa” et voir sa tasse de thé s’envoler dans les airs? Je suppose qu’au moins l’un d’entre eux le pense, puisque je suis moi-même un sorcier, et que j’ai le privilège de témoigner d’événements si miraculeux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me saisis d’une baguette. Je reçus enfin une instruction, et une chance de vraiment vivre, et ce fut seulement quand les premières extases s’atténuèrent que je me rendis compte que j’étais aussi sous surveillance constante. Je ne m’étais pas libéré de mon ombre maudite -et je ne le serai jamais- et je ne pourrai donc jamais être réellement partie intégrante de ce monde que je désire tant.

On me donna un travail au Woolworth Building en tant que documentaliste. mes premiers jours furent emplis d’une terreur tout à fait humaine, le genre qui nous laissent étourdi et essouflé, des points dansant devant les yeux. Je n’avais jamais auparavant expériencé un travail sans punition à la clé, et m’attendai à chaque erreur à être fouetté ou pire. Mais je m’habituai vite à ce type de traitement, et il continua. Je fis quelques tentatives timides d’amitié avec une femme gentille qui travaillait au bureau à côté du mien, et nous en vinrent rapidement à déjeuner ensemble. Nous ne discutions jamais de sujets importants ou trop sérieux, mais ça me suffisait; et, quand son amoureux la demanda enfin mais subitement en mariage un inoubliable mardi matin, j’ose croire que je fus le premier au courant. 

Il ne restait, il me semblait, qu’un seul obstacle à mon bonheur complet: la figure funèbre de l’homme qui hantait mes nuits. Percival Graves avait retrouvé sa place dans les couloirs grandiloquents du MACUSA, malgré le tremblement de ses mains qui, selon la rumeur, l’empêchait de lancer des sorts trop complexes ou puissants, et un boitement qui nécessitait une canne. Ses yeux noirs perçants se posaient sur moi au moment-même où il entrait dans une pièce où j’étais, et je m’habituai donc vite à partir subtilement quand je l’entendais arriver.

Ces jours-là, il semblait toujours “sur le point d’arriver”; le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique doit connaître le bâtiment et ses habitants aussi bien qu’il se connaît lui-même. C’est une leçon de sûreté que MACUSA eut le grand malheur d’apprendre à ses dépends, et Directeur Graves prit un intérêt personnel à ce que cette leçon rentrât bien dans la tête de tous, même le moins gradé des agents techniques. On le voyait quasiment jamais plus à son bureau. A la place, il écumait les couloirs avec un air renfrogné des plus effrayants et un oeil qui repérait tout problème, quelle que soit son importance. 

Mes sentiments pour lui étaient compliqués -c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire! Je me convainquais parfois que son regard transperçait tout le monde comme il me transperçait, que son allure séduisante ne m’étaient rien puisque je n’étais qu’un simple documentaliste, que le sourire qu’il me donna un jour-à-ne-jamais-oublier n’était qu’une politesse. Quand j’avais peur de lui, je me rappelais que l’homme que j’avais essayé d’aduler n’était pas cet homme, que cet homme-ci était réellement Percival Graves, et pas un quelconque imposteur. Alors je savourai ces petites affections en silence, repoussai mes peurs, et me résolus à le considérer comme une idole distante. Pendant un temps, cela fonctionna, et j’étais heureux.

Mais certaines choses malignes s’éveillaient dans un recoin de l’Amérique, exhumées de leurs temps mythiques par les machinations des forces du mal encore hors de nos frontières. Vers la fin d’août 1927, on me demanda de prendre part au remplissage de rapports sur des objets -certains maudits, d’autres non- qui provenaient d’une maison de l’arrière-pays du Tennessee. je m’occupai d’objet après objet, et ce ne fut qu’après avoir catalogué plus de deux cents artéfacts que je me rendis compte que les malédictions et autres sorts n’avaient été identifiés que par moi, et d’un seul toucher. Ma connexion aux forces maléfiques, expliquaient les chercheurs, me donne l’étonnante capacité d’identifier 

les sorts et la magie noire, ce qui me rendait bien trop important pour demeurer un simple documentaliste.

En l’espace d’une nuit, je m’élevais d’un poste dans les ombres du MACUSA à un poste parmi les plus hauts sièges du pouvoir. Sans entraînement ni diplôme, je fus entraîné dans le cercle des meilleurs briseurs de maléfices à disposition du Bureau des Aurors. Pourtant, je n’étais qu’une plante en pot face à ces échelons du pouvoir, rien de plus. Je faisais mon travail et obéissais aux ordres, baissais la tête par respect pour mes supérieurs. Mon salaire augmenta drastiquement, et je fus enfin capable d’acheter plus que le nécessaire pour mon petit appartement.

Malheureusement, cette ascension remarquable m’amena à être en contact plus direct avec Directeur Graves que je ne l’aurai jamais souhaité. Quand les Aurors Séniors ramenaient de terribles objets ensorcelés de leurs raids, ou quand des sorts inconnus frappaient d’innocentes âmes, on m’appelait pour identifier la magie utilisée. Dans beaucoup de cas, on me demandait aussi d’ôter le sort -car c’était quelque chose que, de temps en temps, il m’était possible de faire. En touchant la personne ou l’objet, je pouvais aspirer le sort et le laisser se faire dévorer par l’Obscurus. Je n’appréciais guère la tâche, qui me laissait moite et tremblant pendant des heures durant, comme si j’avais ingurgité quelque chose qui me donnerait la nausée; et je le faisais pourtant quand le Directeur me le demandait.

Et il ne prononçait en vérité pas un mot qui n’était pas un ordre. Il se déplaçait avec la gravité de ceux dont le pouvoir est inextricable de leur être propre. Mais je savais que ce pouvoir n’était ni égoïste, ni blessant. Directeur Graves était un homme sévère, mais pas cruel, et certainement pas hermétique aux sentiments. En effet, je réalisai vite qu’il ressentait bien plus de choses que je ne m’étais imaginé. Il se préoccupait du bien-être de chacun au Woolworth Building, des elfes de maison dans les ascenseurs jusqu’à la présidente Picquery en personne, et prit la décision de les défendre. 

Beaucoup ne le remarquèrent pas, car il ne se comportait jamais avec douceur. Mais je le vis de nombreuses fois se donner du mal pour veiller sur une âme en peine. Un Auror dont la mère était sur son lit de mort se vit accorder un congé alors qu’il était à cours de congés maladie; une vieille sorcière atteinte de démence qui avait brisé les lois sur la discrétion sorcière fut officiellement pardonnée et envoyée chez sa famille plutôt que dans un asile; ainsi de suite. On ne voyait que peu sa patte dans ces affaires, mais elle y était tout de même, pour ceux qui cherchaient à le voir. 

C’était souvent au Bureau des Aurors que ressortait la gentillesse du Directeur Graves. Une jeune femme aux nerfs à vif explosa en sanglots après une sale confrontation avec de prétendus Ratisseurs et fut appelé dans le bureau du Directeur: une demi-heure plus tard, elle en ressortit avec un pâle sourire, un mouchoir aux initiales “P.G.”, et trois jours de congés payés. Un jeune homme travaillant au point de mettre sa santé en danger pour catégoriser et préparer des mémorandums de conversation, pour une audience liée à la sensibilisation contre les subordonnés de Grindelwald dans le MACUSA, arriva un matin pour découvrir que chaque dossier avait été complété et trié: on vit ce jour le Directeur prêt à s’endormir sur son bureau. 

 

Tout cela est simplement pour dire que j’avais le privilège d’être témoin de nombreuses facettes du caractère exemplaire du Directeur Graves. Si mon avis lui était auparavant favorable, je l’admirais désormais sincèrement. En premier lieu, il me parla peu si ce n’était pour me donner un ordre. Mais mon bureau était proche du sien, et il me semblait que nous observions les mêmes tendances à ne pas dormir assez. Je fus et demeure un insomniaque chronique, car les cauchemars conduisent rarement à un sommeil de plomb, et je me réveille tôt car je n’ai jamais pu me débarrasser de l’idée que la paresse est le péché ultime. Une ou deux semaine après mon changement de poste, je réalisais que le Directeur était dans une situation similaire. J’arrivais juste avant lui le matin, et ne partais que peu avant le soir. D’une façon ou d’une autre, par le miracle de Dieu, il prit l’habitude de me dire “bonjour” et de me sourire légèrement en passant devant mon bureau; éventuellement, je devins assez audacieux pour aller le voir avant de partir et lui souhaiter “bonne nuit”.

Un tel contact était assez pour m’intoxiquer. Il m’arrivait d’oser penser que, peut-être, je le connaissais. Je ne l’avais en réalité jamais vu saluer d’une telle façon personne d’autre dans le Bureau, même pas ses fidèles Aurors Séniors. Avec les autres, malgré sa gentillesse cachée, il était froid et sévère et renfermé. Directeur Graves souriait rarement. Dans une position telle que la mienne, si proche de lui, il m’était possible de l’observer, et de voir que les sourires qu’il m’accordait étaient bel et bien rares et précieux. 

Une fois encore, je me serais parfaitement contenté de la situation. Mes standards de bonheur étaient dramatiquement bas, et basés sur une vie d’abus et de peur constants. Je ne me posais pas de questions. Si c’était tout ce que je devais jamais recevoir de l’objet de mes plus ardentes affections, occupant mes rêves la nuit et m’accompagnant oniriquement dans mes heures les plus sombres -si c’était tout ce que je devais jamais recevoir était un sourire, c’était alors pour moi le plus grand des trésors. J’étais réellement heureux.

Le mois d’octobre arriva à pas glacés et grotesques, comme à son habitude. Dans les premières semaines du mois, j’avais l’impression d’être surveillé par une force ne venant pas de notre monde. Je commençais à avoir la prémonition que mon bonheur parfait touchait à sa fin. Alors, quand la rumeur traversa MACUSA qu’ils avaient mis la main sur un étrange bijou, découvert dans des circonstances particulièrement étranges et inquiétantes, je sus d’aplomb que je serais impliqué personnellement dans l’affaire.

La convocation du Directeur Graves m’atteint sans surprise de ma part. Je partis immédiatement le rejoindre. Il se trouvait dans une des salles les plus lourdement dotées de barrières magiques, réservées aux expérimentations magiques, et m’attendait seul. Il se tenait au centre de la salle, à côté d’un piédestal sur lequel trônait un objet recouvert d’un tissu. Appuyé sur sa canne, il aurait facilement pu passer pour un roi vieillissant. Malgré la gravité du moment, je ne pus m’empêcher de l’admirer encore une fois. 

“M. Barebone” dit-il en guise de salutation. Dans sa précipitation plus qu’évidente, il ne me sourit pas. Je fus grandement déçu.

“Directeur Graves” je répondis, incapable de cacher la timidité avec laquelle j’abordais chaque fois cet homme exceptionnel. “Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard…”

Il me fit signe d’oublier. “L'artefact que je vais vous montrer n’est entré en notre possession que depuis vingt-quatre petites heures. Pour le moment, personne n’a réussi à découvrir de quel type de magie il est imprégné. Ne me laissez pas tomber.” 

Il ne m’échappa pas qu’il ait dit “me” à la place du “nous” coutumier. “Bien sûr monsieur” dis-je, et je m’avançai. “Qu’est-ce?”

D’un mouvement gracieux, il retira le tissu du piédestal. Il fut un instant où je ne pus que regarder, rendu muet par le fantasme devant moi. C’était une sorte de tiare -ça ne ressemblait à rien d’autre- au tour curieusement oblong et irrégulier. Le devant se tenait haut, projection rectangulaire longue comme mon avant-bras. La tiare était parcourue de reliefs de dessins étranges, formes géométriques intrigantes et motifs marins fluides, créés avec précision et expérience. Elle était faite d’or, quoique son opalescence blanchâtre me laissât deviner l’existence d’un autre métal dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

J’aurais pu l’étudier des heures durant, mais le temps pressait. “Etudiez-la à loisir, M. Barebone.” me dit le Directeur.

Avec précaution, je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de la tiare, la tenant légèrement. Les vibrations d’une étrange magie semblaient m’appeler, car mon sang bouillit en réponse. Appréhensif comme à mon habitude, je fermai mes yeux et atteins cette magie. 

Comment puis-je expliquer la sensation que me procure ce processus? Ce n’est pas le toucher, et ce n’est pas la vue, deux de nos sens les plus familiers; et bien qu’il puisse avoir des éléments auditifs ou olfactifs, la description se rapporterait plus au goût. Mais tout cela ne suffit pas à transmettre la nature précise de mon action sur l’artefact. Je ne puis m’avancer à appeler tout cela le fameux ‘sixième sens’, car ce n’est qu’une intuition. Non, c’est un septième sens, un qui pourrait bel et bien m’être propre.

Le goût écoeurant de la magie sur ma langue était suffisant pour me rendre nauséeux. Je n’avais jamais rien rencontré de semblable auparavant, et pourtant une certaine familiarité me rendit nerveux. Je cherchai sa source, car toute magie en a une. Un enchanteur laisse une trace derrière lui, son ‘empreinte digitale’, sur tout ce qu’il touche. Cette trace est évidente lorsqu’on prend la peine de chercher. Mais la magie de la tiare -car ce n’était pas une malédiction, en tout cas pas de celles que je connaissais- n’avait pas de source. Il n’y avait pas d’empreinte d’humain ayant enchanté l’objet. Rien. Il n’y avait que la magie, jaillissant de l’objet lui-même.

C’est alors que ça me toucha. Je sentis un toucher timide, explorateur sur ma magie, le baiser d’un corps étranger malsain, et je criai, alarmé. J’essayai de retirer mes mains de l’objet mais ce fut impossible. Je parvins seulement à la serrer plus fort, le métal mordant mes paumes de main et mes doigts. Le contact humide de cette magie, le son empli de noirceur de choses se déplaçant autour de moi, se rapprochant, était tout bonnement terrifiant. Je m’arrachai, me pelotonnant dans les ombres, pétrifié au-delà des mots, et enlevai enfin mes mains de la tiare.

Je m’effondrai au sol, brûlé et en larmes, hoquetant de peur et de douleur. Au contact de mains étrangères, je me rétractai. Mais je réalisai alors que Directeur Graves était celui qui essayait d’ouvrir mes poings fermés pour les soigner. Je le fixai avec incompréhension, je fixai les lignes de souci entre ses sourcils et ses yeux foncés saisissants, et j’eus l’impression de fixer un extra-terrestre. 

“Credence!” dit-il, écartant mes cheveux de mon visage, “comment te sens-tu?”

“Directeur.” Je m’étranglai sur mes mots, serrant sa veste. “Cette magie n’est pas humaine.”

“Qu’est-ce alors?” me demanda-t-il. Sa voix était sèche, mais ses mains étaient tendres alors qu’il me prit dans ses bras et nous dirigea vers la porte.

Des visions d’étoiles vides et de choses écrites sous la mer tranquille m’emplirent l’esprit. “Je ne sais pas,” dis-je. “Je ne sais pas”.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de la période qui s'ensuivit. Deux jours durant, je demeurai à l'hôpital, rêvant de choses sombres et terribles. L'on me dit que des ombres s'enroulaient autour de moi telles un bouclier, et d'étranges voix furent entendues sous le pâle ciel d'octobre dans les rues alentour. Quand je me réveillai, je me sentis comme détaché de mon corps, comme si je n'étais pas celui qui contrôlait ma bouche et mes mains. Les syllabes pourrissaient sur ma langue, mon corps me semblait frappé de septicémie, infecté par une maladie inconnue.

A mon retour à mon appartement, je caressai mon chat avec la détermination de m'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fatigue de moi et s'enfuisse se cacher sous mon lit, fêlant, petit monstre commun. Machinalement, j’ôtai mes vêtements - que je portais désormais depuis plus de trois jours lorsque je m'étais évanoui- et entrai dans ma salle de bains, planifiant de me baigner avant de m'enfouir enfin dans la sécurité de mon lit. Mais la réflexion d'un miroir me stoppa avant que je ne fasse un pas dans la pièce.

La créature dans le miroir n'était pas mon reflet.

En deux pas, j'avais traversé la pièce, et pressé mes mains contre le verre comme si c'était une vitre. Je voyais bel et bien la pièce autour de moi -quoiqu'un peu distordue par la lumière basse et le prix du miroir- mais je ne pouvais me voir. Il y avait une forme mince, les noir et blanc disgracieux de la cire de bougie, une tâche de peinture sur un canevas, oscillant en face de moi avec sa paume pressée contre la mienne, entouré de noirceur brouillée et malfaisante. On aurait dit que ça se penchait vers moi, la bouche écartée, et je vécus un éclair de terreur.

Je reculai et me frottai les yeux, persuadé que c'était une conséquence de mon épuisement, et quand j'eus cligné des yeux une ou deux fois, la vision avait disparu et tout ce qui me regardait était mon propre visage fatigué. Il y avait un peu de brouillard sur le miroir, semblable aux traces d'un soupir, bien que je ne me sois pas approché assez pour en être l'origine. Je l'ignorai de toutes mes forces alors que je pris mon bain, déterminé à dormir.

J'évitai le regard d'argent du miroir et frottai mes yeux, certain que ce n'était que de la fatigue extrême, le matin suivant alors que je m'habillais et me hâtais vers le Woolworth Building, déterminé à être à la disposition du Directeur Graves le jour-même. En arrivant dans le hall, je regardai l'Horloge d'Exposition aux Risques Magiques -car telle est l'habitude de chaque employé du MACUSA à son arrivée- et m'arrêtai brusquement. L'aiguille se situait aussi loin que possible dans le rouge. Il aurait semblé que l'Apocalypse et le Jugement Dernier allaient s'abattre sur nous.

A cause de sa nature, et de sa position d'alarme de danger pour toute la communauté magique -et non-magique- d'Amérique, je n'étais pas le seul à m'être arrêté pour fixer avec hébétement et terreur l'horloge. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour créer une telle calamité ? Grindelwald se serait-il enfui d'Azkaban ? Pire ? Les vagues de personnes entrant et sortant s'immobilisèrent, comme Stupefixées tout autour de l'atrium, fixant l'horloge et retenant leur souffle.

 

“Monsieur Barebone ! “ La voix ferme du Directeur suffit à briser ce moment suspendu dans le temps. Il se tenait en haut des escaliers et me fixait.

“Oui, monsieur ? “ je répondis, lui rendant son regard et le rejoignant à travers la foule s'écartant, attiré par lui comme du métal par un aimant.

“Mon bureau.” dit-il simplement, et tourna sur ses talons dans un tourbillon de manteau noir.

Ignorant les regards insistants des personnes autour de moi, emplis de méfiance, je me précipitai en haut des escaliers et le suivai comme je pus. Toute familiarité avec ces longs couloirs avait maintenant disparu. Je sentais les dimensions tordues de son espace, triangles de deux cent soixante-dix degrés esquissés sur des sphères entassées comme des poupées, tout cela pour faire de la place au MACUSA. Il m'avait toujours été facile d'oublier la nature de cet endroit, mais je sentais désormais l'immobilité rampante des murs nus et illuminés qui s'étendaient le plus loin du cœur de la structure, corridors et portes fermées qui s'ouvraient sur rien, attendant.

Le bureau du Directeur était un sanctuaire et un refuge. La porte claqua derrière moi quand j'entrai et l'impression d'un danger me guettant disparut aussitôt. Directeur Graves, lui, se tenait déjà derrière son bureau, pilier fort et stable. “Les docteurs m'ont déjà informé que vous étiez rentré chez vous hier soir à vingt-deux heures après avoir été déchargé.” me dit-il, me regardant dans les yeux. “Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir est à quelle heure vous avez quitté votre domicile ce matin.”

Il me fallut réfléchir à la question, car je n'avais pas regardé l'heure. J'avais déjeuné rapidement, nourri le chat, et étais sorti en hâte. “A huit heures, monsieur. Plus tard qu'à mon habitude-”

“Je ne vous blâme pas.” me coupa-t-il. “Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette foutue tiare.”

A la pensée de l'objet, je frissonnai. “Je suis désolé.”

“Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'auriez rien pu faire d'autre.” répondit le Directeur Graves. Il s'arrêta et m'étudia du regard. “Allez-vous bien, M. Barebone ?”

Bien sûr que non -qui le serait, après avoir passé trois jours emprisonné dans un cauchemar de leur propre invention?- mais je maintins une façade courageuse. “Oui, monsieur.”

Directeur Grave me souria alors, un pauvre sourire triste. “Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne va pas.”

“Je vais bien.” insistai-je. J'aurai pu me gifler pour avoir rompu un tel moment en faveur de paraître plus fort que je ne l'étais, car c'était un rare instant d'affection directe. Combien de temps me languissais-je déjà de la plus petite caresse de sa main, sans oser penser à une embrassade ?

“Bien.” Il hocha la tête et regarda la porte avant de poser son regard sur moi de nouveau. “Nous avons un problème, comme vous pouvez le voir grâce à l’Horloge. Malheureusement, nous n’avons pas d’explication. Le Ministère de la Magie nous a informé que Grindelwald était toujours détenu à Azkaban, donc nous n’avons aucune piste. Nos délégations ont été informées, et des investigations sont conduites à travers tout le pays.”

“Que dois-je faire, monsieur?” demandai-je.

La lèvre du Directeur tressauta. “Vous venez avec moi à Innsmouth, dans le Massachusetts.” il me dit.

A ce moment, je n’avais aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. La question sortit de ma bouche sans que j’en prenne conscience: “Quand partons-nous?”. 

“Demain. Pas d’autres questions? Pourquoi, pour combien de temps?”

“Celles-ci importent peu, monsieur,” je lui avouai honnêtement. “je n’ai pas de famille pour s’inquiéter -je laisserai mon chat aux Goldstein- et je suis vôtre, en ce qui concerne des ordres à donner.”

“Un chat?”

De toutes les choses à soulever -et pourtant, j’étais ecstatique. Il m’avait remarqué, avait posé des questions sur moi, sur ma vie! Une chose bien étrange, que de me préoccuper de tels sentiments quand la possibilité d’un anéantissement total se perchait, telle l’épée de Damoclès, sur nos têtes. Mais le coeur humain est étrange. “Oui, son nom est Belle.”

Directeur Graves eut un vrai sourire à mes mots. “Un bon nom pour un chat.” dit-il. “Dites-lui au revoir de ma part aussi, Barebone. Nous partirons par le premier train. Rejoignez moi aux portes d’entrée à, disons, quatre heures?”

Ce soir-là, je laissai Belle aux yeux attentifs des soeurs Goldstein, qui promirent aussi de surveiller mon appartement en mon absence. 

“Sois prudent Credence,” m’avertit Tina, “si le Directeur y va, ça ne sera sûrement pas facile.”

“Et fais attention à bien lui parler.” ajouta Queenie avec un clin d’oeil. Elle savait, bien sûr, au sujet de mes sentiments; non seulement étais-je transparent comme du verre -il m’était parfois difficile de respirer en sa présence- mais elle est aussi une Legilimens très puissante, et je n’avais alors pas de contrôle sur mes pensées. Le Directeur était lui un Occlumens accompli, et elle ne pouvait donc rien me dire de ses sentiments à lui, mais son optimisme à mon sujet était infaillible. 

Je rejoins Directeur Graves sur les marches du Woolworth Building à quatre heures pile le lendemain matin. La ville était encore à moitié endormie, seuls les ouvriers et les vendeurs de journaux étaient debout. Je ne pris qu’une petite valise, car ne nous éloignions pas du monde civilisé. L’Etat du Massachusetts est bien connu pour être étrange, mais même là-bas il est possible de se procurer le strict minimum. 

“Prêt, M. Barebone?” demanda le Directeur. Il avait l’air imposant, avec son grand manteau sombre et son écharpe bleue; et bien qu’il ne portât pas de chapeau, je fus persuadé qu’il était à cet instant l’homme le mieux habillé de tout New-York.

“Oui, monsieur.” dis-je. Je me sentais petit, minable à côté de lui, bien que je fus plus grand de deux ou trois pouces, et portais mon plus beau costume. Il avait cet air.... Même Présidente Picquery ne semblait pas si grandiose aux côtés de Percival Graves.

Il marchait rapidement et avec confiance, malgré son boitement et sa cane. Je le suivai, imitant son rythme avec aisance. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup sur le chemin de la Union Station, mais cela me sembla naturel et agréable. Il ne nous fallut bien sûr pas acheter de tickets: le Directeur tapota simplement deux bouts de papier du bout de sa baguette et ils se transformèrent en ce dont nous avions exactement besoin.

Notre compartiment était petit, mais privé. “Il y a de la route, d’ici à Arkham,” expliqua-t-il “et de là nous devons encore prendre le bus pour Innsmouth. Le chemin de fer ne va plus jusque là.”

“Pourquoi allons-nous à Arkham, monsieur?” osai-je finalement demander.

“C’est à propos de la tare,” répondit le Directeur avec un soupir. Détendu comme cela, les jambes écartées et allongé avec son coude contre le mur et sa tête dans ses mains, on aurait dit une des illustrations de Leyendecker. “Elle a été récupérée par erreur. La provenance nous montre que la maudite chose sort tout droit d’Innsmouth, Massachusetts, juste au nord d’Arkham. Un non-magique est venu de là en juillet, hurlant à propos de terreur et d’actes impies, mais personne ne l’écouta vraiment. Ce genre de choses se déroule tout le temps dans les coins rustiques.”

Je me contins alors de mentionner les histoires apocryphes d’accouplements démoniaques sous ciel de lune violette certaines nuits impies, histoires palpitantes qui avaient circulé dans les rangs de la congrégation du Nouveau Salem, en remplacement des enfants de démons de Weird Tales et autres magazines pulp. Pour une raison quelconque, ces histoires se déroulaient elles aussi toutes dans l’arrière-pays. En aparté, à la suite des événements d’Innsmouth, je suis souvent amené à me demander quelle part de véracité contiennent ces histoires, sous leur couvert de fables pour bars obscurs. Bien sûr, elles auraient été déformées par les versions passées de non-magique à non-magique. Mais on ne peut pour autant s’empêcher de considérer les possibilités. 

“Pourquoi enquêter à Innsmouth?” demandai-je, faute de mieux. “Je veux dire, monsieur, qu’il y a sûrement des personnes plus à-même d’accomplir cette tâche que moi?”

“Au moment où je parle, vous êtes le seul à avoir tiré une réaction de la tiare” dit le Directeur. Il me regarda de ses yeux à demi ouverts. Il avait peut-être l’air endormi, mais son attitude suggérait plutôt un félin prédateur. “Je ne pouvais vous laisser à New York.”

“Mais, si les histoires que vous avez mentionnées sont vraies, une équipe d’Aurors aurait été un meilleur choix.”

Son expression se tendit indescriptiblement. “Personne ne m’aurait laissé prendre toute une équipe d’Aurors.”

J’eus l’impression de me tenir au bord d’un précipice avec un bûcher au fond, mais il me fallait demander. “Pourquoi pas?”

Il demeura silencieux un moment. Enfin, il tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre le paysage estompé qui défilait, comme s’il ne pouvait supporter de me regarder. “Je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué, Barebone, mais je suis en disgrâce.”

“Monsieur!”

“C’est vrai.” dit-il amèrement. “La plupart de mon pouvoir a été délégué à d’autres. J’ai toujours le titre de Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, mais Picquery me cherche un remplaçant. Je ne sais plus lancer la moitié des sorts que je connais et… personne n’a osé me coller un procès pour l’instant, mais la moitié du Sénat n’en veut pas moins. La seule façon d’avoir évité aux journaux de l’apprendre est d’avoir donné beaucoup d’heures supplémentaires au Bureau de la Censure.”

Oui, c’est bien triste, mais il est vrai que le MACUSA possède le droit de restreindre la liberté d’expression de ses citoyens quand il le juge absolument nécessaire. J’aime à penser que c’est un pouvoir utilisé peu fréquemment, mais je connais plusieurs de leurs Censureurs, et il se passe bien plus de choses dans la communauté magique américaine que ce qui atteint même la dernière page du New York Ghost. “Rien de tout cela n’est votre faute, monsieur.” dis-je avec ferveur.

“Vous êtes bien le seul à croire ça.” Son regard était désormais fixé sur un point lointain, froid et sévère. “Ceci est bel et bien une enquête. Il se passe quelque chose à Innsmouth. Rien de bien important, probablement, parce qu’ils nous ont envoyé et nous sommes les albatros suspendus au cou du MACUSA.(*)”

“Je crois cela vrai pour moi sans problème, mais vous, jamais.” répondai-je fervemment.

A ces mots, le Directeur me regarda, visiblement surpris. “Oh?”

“Je sais qu’on m’a offert un travail dans l’unique but de me surveiller et que personne ne voulait exécuter un enfant.” Le vieux cuir du siège grinça alors que je bougeai, alors que je renvoyais au plus profond de moi-même les ombres qui menaçaient de me submerger, alors que je me souvins des horreurs de ces terribles nuits de décembre dernier. “Je suis utile maintenant, mais je ne l’étais pas alors. Je sais qu’ils préféreraient ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de moi. Mais vous, monsieur -vous êtes un héros.”

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le visage du Directeur s’était adouci, et il souriait un peu. “Merci, Credence” dit-il “Ceci… représente plus pour moi que tu ne le penses.”

Je baissai la tête, rougissant. Mon prénom. Il avait dit mon prénom et m’avait tutoyé. “Monsieur…”

“Relève la tête.” il me châtia gentiment. “S’il faut être les albatros, autant le faire la tête haute.”

Je relevai alors la tête et le vis qui me regardait toujours. Avec ce que je considérai comme du courage effronté, je maintins son regard, et, à ma grande surprise, il fit de même.

Nous restâmes assis dans ce compartiment lugubre pendant bien trop longtemps. De l’autre côté de la porte, des gens passaient, aussi anodins dans leur mouvements que nous face à l’immensité des planètes. Le train, matinal qu’il était, était presque vide., et la seule fois où je me levai pour me dégourdir les jambes, je ne vis qu’un ou deux passagers silencieux. Le train était sombre et froid; derrière les vitres craquelées, le ciel était bas, et gris, et immuable. Pas comme avant une tempête, non, les nuages ne bouillonaient pas et ne devenaient pas verts, se préparant à la pluie, ou pire. Non, ils restaient, là, pendus à la voûte. Le train ne remarqua rien. Il s’ébranla et cahota dans la campagne vide, passant des champs morts et des forêts entremêlées, longeant par le nord Arkham.

La ville n’est pas très loin de Salem. Bien sûr, l’histoire de cette ville suffit à donner des cauchemars à n’importe quel sorcier ou sorcière; mais Arkham a évité le blâme dans cette histoire. Des notes dans les livres d’Histoire remarquent occasionnellement qu’un certain Daniel Andrew fuit Salem avant son procès et resta brièvement à Arkham, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l’inconnu. On présume qu’il est alors mort, mais ceux qui ouvrent les yeux peuvent comprendre les raisons de son voyage inexorable vers la côte. Très peu de véritables sorcières ont en réalité vécu à Salem (le plus connu étant Giles Corey, qui sauva la plupart de sa communauté rien qu’à la force de son caractère), mais on suppose que Daniel Andrew fût un des ces vrais pratiquants. Sa présence silencieuse en marge de la terrible histoire de Salem s’installe telle une ombre et une hantise, car c’est peu après sa disparition que la ville prospère d’Innsmouth fait son apparition inattendue sans les registres du Massachusetts. Peut-être les événement sont-ils indépendants.

Nous débarquâmes sur un quai presque désert à sept heures et demie du matin. Il n’y avait pas grand monde à part quelques valets, et ceux qui comme nous descendaient à Arkham. Les cieux avaient enfin commencé à déverser une brume moite; il faisait désagréablement froid, et je m’engonçai plus loin dans le col de mon manteau. Personne ne nous regarda lorsque nous passâmes dans les rues. Mais j’avais l’impression qu’ils se retournaient après notre passage pour nous observer. 

Le Directeur ne semblait pas affecté. “Cette pluie va nous détremper,” me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, s’arrêtant sous l’auvent gaiement rayé de jaune et de rouge d’une épicerie . Il posa sa canne sur les briques couvertes de lichen, ôta un gant, et passa la main ainsi dénudée dans ses cheveux pour se débarrasser des gouttes.

Je l’imitai, faisant de mon mieux avec mes boucles rebelles. J’avais une coupe démodée, trop longue pour paraître moderne, trop courte pour les attacher, et bien trop désordonnée par rapport aux autres hommes de mon âge qui travaillaient pour le MACUSA. Mais je n’aurais pas supporté de les porter plus court ou plus lisses. Je voulais les laisser pousser jusqu’aux épaules au moins; ils m’arrivaient alors au menton, et cela m’allait. “Où allons-nous, monsieur?”.

“D’abord, nous devrions chercher un endroit pour petit-déjeuner,” dit-il.

“Les restaurants font rarement cela, monsieur.”

Je pense que c’est la première fois que je le vis faire une grimace. “Nous avons besoin d’avaler quelque chose.” marmonna-t-il. “Je refuse de mener une enquête sans ingurgiter du café avant.”

“Du café?”

Je dus avoir l’air dépréciatif, car il m’adressa un regard perçant. “Un problème avec ça?”

“C’est un péché,” dis-je.

“Tu fais de la sorcellerie.”

“La sorcellerie peut seulement vous faire tomber en enfer, monsieur,” répondis-je avec ferveur. “Le café rend insomniaque.”

Il rit à cela, et l’air froid fut balayé par un chaud sentiment de fierté. “Allons,” dit-il. “Je vais m’acheter un café, chaud, et tu peux avoir de l’eau tiède, ou je ne sais quoi.”

Le mois d’octobre est un mois à ne pas passer dehors, particulièrement les soirs glaciaux sur la côte du Massachusetts. J’étais déjà à cette époque habitué au son des goélands et à la vue de la mer noir d’encre, mais seulement de là où elles sont visibles dans les rues de New-York. C’était la première fois de ma vie que j’étais si près de la côte. Dans nos recherches, nous tombâmes sur un endroit d’où tout le rivage était visible, les vagues froides de l’Atlantique s’écrasant et rebondissant sur le sable blanc.

Je m’arrêtai subitement, observant l’océan.Le rythme du ressac semblait m’appeler, et ma magie pulsa en retour. L’eau grise, dissimulant des mystères dans ses profondeurs, me murmura à l’oreille, me tentant avec des promesses de rêves grandioses et de trésors décadents. J’étais incapable de bouger, ébahi devant la taille même, l’ouverture vaste offerte par le ciel -quelque chose que moi, garçon de la ville que je suis, n’avais jamais vécu auparavant. Je me sentis minuscule. Ce n’était pas la petitesse de l'anonymat dans une foule, mais la petitesse d’une bactérie sous une lame de microscope. Il y avait une dimension solitaire à cette vue, comme s’il n’y avait que moi et mon observateur étrange et marin au monde.

“Vous venez?” demanda le Directeur, et je sursautai au son de sa voix avant de me dépêcher dans sa recherche d’un endroit chaud et sec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * cette expression anglais vient de La Complainte du vieux marin de Coleridge et signifie être un fardeau, un obstacle à la réussite


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'avoue, je suis bien en retard par rapport à ce que je voulais. Mais entre les cours et ma leçon de rattrapage Marvel et un voyage en Pologne, je n'ai pas écrit un mot en plusieurs semaines. mea culpa, je m'y remets le plus possible!

Nous trouvâmes un petit café quelque peu délabré, grandement peuplé d’étudiants de la fameuse université Miskatonic d’Arkham. Des étudiantes futées tenaient un groupe d’études à une table près de la fenêtre, discutant chimie et physique d’un air mondain pincé; quelques jeunes hommes à la mode sirotaient leur café en parlant avec langueur d’Herbert Hoover et Alfred Smith et leurs chances aux élections du mois prochain; un professeur à lunettes et barbe grise lisait de la poésie près du feu. Directeur Graves et moi-même prîmes une table dans un coin, et se commanda un café et pour moi -malgré mes objections à la vue du prix- un chocolat chaud. 

En attendant les boissons, nous attendâmes en silence, absorbés dans nos propres pensées. Je lui jetai régulièrement des regards furtifs, me demandant à quoi i pensait derrière cette façade stoïque. Quand mon chocolat chaud arriva, je pris un moment pour savourer l’idée-même de le boire, fixant le mélange luxueux avec une appréhension ravie.

“N’en as-tu jamais bu auparavant?” demanda le Directeur.

“Non, Monsieur.” lui dis-je, relevant les yeux avec une timidité dispensable. Le chocolat était trop décadent et cher dans ma vie d’avant. Et même maintenant, la peur m’empêchait de profiter de ma nouvelle vie en me laissant aller avec de tels vices. 

Ses sourcils se haussèrent d’étonnement. “Cela fait presque un an que tu es au MACUSA, et personne n’a pensé à te faire goûter au chocolat chaud?”

“Non,” murmurais-je, terriblement embarrassé.

“Quelqu'un va se faire virer” dit-il calmement, buvant une grande gorgée de café. “Je jurerais qu’ils négligent leur tâche.”

“Vous ne vous préoccupez sûrement pas de cela”

Il s’arrêta et posa sa tasse. “Si, je m’en préoccupe. Techniquement, tous les employés sont obligés de transporter sur eux du chocolat -simple règle de sûreté contre les Détraqueurs depuis que les Rumsteaks ont encore fait une erreur- mais en temps normal ça veut juste dire que tu peux demander à ce qu’on te fasse un chocolat chaud plutôt qu’un café si tu préfères cela. Et personne ne te l’a dit.”

J’hésitai, puis répondis rapidement “Je ne connais personne assez bien pour demander.”

Pendant un moment, un silence de plomb régna à notre table. Je ne savais où regarder, ou que dire - c’était une révélation bien trop personnelle pour être faite devant une personne aussi importante que Directeur Graves! Je pensais qu’il serait bien de m’excuser, mais il parla avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. “Désolé pour ça,” dit-il, “Je ne savais pas que ça se passait comme cela pour toi. Je pensais que tu travaillais tard par nécessité, et non…”

“S’il-vous-plaît,” je le priai. Un homme tel que lui ne devrait jamais s’excuser envers un tel que moi. “Ce n’est pas votre faute.”

“Tout ce qui se passe au MACUSA est ma faute,” dit-il avec opiniâtreté. Je me rassis au fond de ma chaise, choqué, mais il continua. “C’est le travail du Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. Je ne peux pas.... Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de me débarrasser d’un magicien Noir, mais Dieu sait que j’aurais pu m’assurer que tu ne te sentais pas seul.”

“Monsieur!” m’écriai-je, et la moitié des clients se tourna vers moi. Je dus devenir rouge tomate, car un jeune homme gloussa et une des filles me lança un regard compatissant. Quand l’agitation retomba, je continuai plus calmement: “Votre travail n’est pas de surveiller les commis, monsieur.”

Le Directeur secoua la tête. Sa main, paume contre la table, tremblait. Je ne l’avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant, et avais même commencé à croire que les rumeurs étaient des inventions de jaloux, mais c’était là, devant moi, indéniablement prouvé. “Mais ça l’est,” dit-il. “Je… Tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit dans le train.”

Je hochai silencieusement de la tête. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’en souvenir. Des albatros, maudits à pendre au cou d’un marin pour toujours, un rappel des péchés et tragédies du MACUSA.

“De plus,” ajouta-t-il, “je ressens un certain sens de responsabilité envers toi.”

“Pourquoi?” demandai-je, abasourdi.

Il eut un sourire en coin. “Je n’étais pas le seul que Grindelwald pourchassait. Tu as été blessé -et par ce bâtard portant mon visage, rien de moins! Quelqu’un devait s’intéresser à toi. S’assurer que tu ne tombais pas encore dans une faille du système.”

Une pensée me surgit soudain, et je n’étais pas sûr de si c’était magnifique ou terrible. “Monsieur… Êtes-vous celui qui m’a fait embaucher au MACUSA?”

“Ils t’auraient laissé pourrir dans un cachot, oublié ou pire, si je ne m’en étais pas chargé.”

Si j’avais été debout, je me serais sûrement évanoui sous le choc. Il s’inquiétait pour moi. Ces sourires étaient sincères, et non superficiels; son comportement envers moi était réellement extraordinaire, and la tête me tourna tant j’étais empli de joie et une peur soudaine que, d’une façon ou d’une autre, je l’aie déçu.”Merci, monsieur.”

“C’est la moindre des choses,” dit-il. Un court moment, son expression déborda d’une soif indescriptible, avant de l’ôter rapidement. “Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous parlons de tout cela. Nous avons une affaire à régler, peu importe son… quel mot convient le mieux?”

“Insipidité?,” suggérai-je, me remémorant l’étroitesse d’esprit de n’importe qui qui penserait le Directeur incapable de gérer quelque chose de plus sérieux. 

“J’aime bien,” me répondit-il. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota le côté de ma tasse, murmurant un sort que je ne saisis pas. Instantanément, bien qu’elle eût refroidit pendant que nous parlions, elle se mit de nouveau à fumer. “Vas-y. Ne me laisse pas t’en écarter une nouvelle fois.”

Avec un peu d’appréhension, je bus une gorgée. C’était l’une des choses les plus singulières et pourtant enchantantes que j’eus jamais goûté, doux et savoureux, épais et délicieux sur ma langue. Cette gorgée bannit toute la mélancolie que je ressentais pour la remplacer avec une joie intense. Il m’était presque impossible d’y croire. Quand j’ouvris à nouveau mes yeux, encore transporté par un bonheur pur, je trouvai le Directeur m’observant, un air satisfait peint sur ses traits. Il ne dit pas un mot pour autant, et nous finîmes nos boissons dans un silence agréable.

Alors que nous nous préparions à partir, il s’arrêta un moment pour parler au propriétaire, un homme bedonnant avec un visage large et un sourire sympathique. Il nous accueillit joyeusement, mais l’esprit du Directeur était visiblement autre part. “Y’a-t-il des bus en partance pour Innsmouth?” demanda-t-il sans préambule. 

“Un bus pour Innsmouth?” répondit le propriétaire, perplexe. Il avait un fort accent de Nouvell-Angleterre, un de ceux qu’on entend pas souvent à New York. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, toute amabilité disparue. “Ouais, y’a un bus. Le vieux tacot de Joe Sargent. Traverse Innsmouth pour aller à Newburyport. Pas bien cher, mais presque pas de clients à part les énergumènes qui sont nés là-bas. Il s’arrête au coin d’Oak et Washington chaque soir à onze heures, et est reparti avant minuit. J’vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez y aller, par contre.”

“Oh?” encouragea le Directeur. “Quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le patelin?”

Le propriétaire du café haussa les épaules. “Drôle de ville, hein? La moitié des maisons est abandonnée, et la vieille raffinerie tombe en ruines maintenant. Y’en a qui racontent des trucs -et j’suis moderne moi, j’y crois pas trop- mais ça raconte des histoires sur le vieux Cap’taine Marsh et les adorateurs du diable, vers dix-huit cent quarante-cinq.”

“Adorateurs du diable?” demandai-je, grandement impressionné.

“Oh, et pire!” promit-il. “Vous devriez entendre ce qu’ils disent sur le récif juste au large d ela côte, le récif du Diable si je me souviens bien du nom. Ca sort tout droit de l’eau, pas comme une île, et ils disent qu’on peut voir des diables sur ces rochers noirs. Toute une légion, qu’ils disent, se dorant au soleil ou rampant hors de caves. A leur retour de la pêche, les marins faisaient un détour pour l’éviter.”

Il avait la lueur d’un homme qui aime raconter cette histoire dans l’oeil, et je pouvais voir que le Directeur désirait la conserver le plus longtemps possible. “C’est une histoire pas comme les autres,” dit-il. Il se pencha sur le comptoir, relaxé et intéressé, l’image même d’un voyageur habitué. “Mon neveu et moi visitons de la famille à Newburyport, mais je suis intéressé par les… antiquités, disons. J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait de quoi voir à Innsmouth.”

A ses mots, le propriétaire eut l’air intrigué. “A quoi vous intéressez-vous?”

“Les bijoux étrangers.” dit le Directeur, me regardant du coin de l’oeil.

“Eh bien, ça ne me gêne pas de vous dire qu’ils ont déjà parlé d’une drôlerie de la sorte, vendue par les marins et les gars de la raffinerie quand les patrons tournaient le dos,” nous dit le propriétaire, se rapprochant et parlant tout bas. Il semblait penser nous dévoiler un très grand secret, ou tout du moins celui des ragots de villages. “Mais j’ai entendu dire que la raffinerie Marsh, même si elle est en ruines, raffine toujours de l’or. Personne ne sait où ils se le procurent, puisqu’ils n’achètent pas assez pour produire la moitié des lingots qui sortent de là.”

Le Directeur hocha lentement de la tête. “C’est étrange.”

“Bizarre, c’est un euphémisme pour ce patelin!” proclama le propriétaire. “Ils sont pas ordinaires, ça non, aux standards de personne! Ils ont un drôle d’air- un air d’Innsmouth, on pourrait dire. A vous donner la chair de poule. Vous le verrez bien avec Joe Sargent, si vous prenez son bus. Des têtes toutes en longueur et des yeux brillants et globuleux, comme des grenouilles pour certains, et presque tous ont aussi des bouches de crapaud. Une peau écailleuse, comme les pires cicatrices de variole que j’ai jamais vu.”

L’image dépeinte par l’homme était tout sauf accueillante ou réconfortante. Dans quoi le Directeur Graves et moi-même nous lancions-nous? On aurait dit un endroit tout droit sorti d’un cauchemar.

“C’est vraiment étrange, d’ailleurs,” continua le propriétaire, se mettant à la tâche, “y’a plus de poisson à Innsmouth que n’importe où. Personne ne sait comment les autodéclarés quatre cents habitants font pour en exporter autant à eux tous seuls, mais ils ont le meilleur poisson et homard de tout le pays, et l’exportent par camion. Leur richesse vient de la mer, je vous dis!”

“Eh bien, je suis plus intéressé par ces bijoux dont vous m’avez parlé, pour être honnête,” dit le Directeur, redirigeant la conversation. Je n’étais pas sûr que nous puissions tirer ce que nous voulions de ce discours sur la mythologie locale, mais je faisais confiance au Directeur pour accomplir cet exploit. “Y’en a-t-il Arkham?”

Le propriétaire hocha de la tête. “A Miskatonic, ils en ont quelques spécimens. J’les ai jamais vu, mais j’en ai entendu parler, pardi.”

“Parfait.” approuva le Directeur. Il se leva et tendit la main au propriétaire, qui la serra fermement. “Il se pourrait que nous nous trouvions à roder de nouveau dans votre établissement avant que le bus du soir n’arrive, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient.”

“Pas du tout!” répondit le propriétaire. Il fit une pause, et fronça soudain les sourcils avec sérieux. “Je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus à Innsmouth. Y’a des hommes d’affaires, et même des agents du gouvernement, qui ont disparu là-bas. Et un type -il délire maintenant- enfermé à Danvers après qu’ils lui aient fait des choses horribles.”

Le Directeur sourit, sûr de lui. “Je suis sûr que tout ira bien mais merci.”

Une fois de retour dans le froid des rues, nous nous arrêtâmes sur le trottoir pour parler. “Allons-nous à Miskatonic, alors?” demandai-je, jetant des coups d’oeil à droite et à gauche. 

“Il semblerait que oui,” me dit le Directeur. “Il est, quoi, neuf heures? Et le bus ne part pas avant onze heures. Il nous faudra bien passer le temps jusque lors.”

Dans l’intérêt de demeurer bref, je n’esquisserai que les grandes lignes de notre journée. Nous marchâmes jusqu’à l’université de Miskatonic. Une fois là-bas, nous allâmes au musée des Expositions, afin de rendre visite à la collection d’étranges choses trouvées aux quatres coins du globe, et financée par leurs expéditions dans les pires recoins du monde. Le conservateur, George Grewe, fut pris d’intérêt par notre demande de voir les Artéfacts d’Innsmouth qui, tout comme la Collection Orne, se languissait dans un recoin poussiéreux et encore plus sombre que celui dont on l’avait tirée. Il nous y amena lui-même, sans reléguer le travail à un guide. Alors, avec l’aide d’un léger sort de modification de mémoire sur le conservateur, je fus capable de contacter les artéfacts assez longtemps pour savoir que ceux-ci contenaient aussi une magie perturbante. 

Pendant quelques heures, nous avons alors traîné dans la Bibliothèque Orne de Miskatonic, profitant du silence et des livres. Nous avons lu une partie de l’histoire de la région, découvrant qu’avant même une vague épidémie de peste et les problèmes dûs à la Guerre de Sécession, la ville était déjà unique et bizarre. Obed Marsh, le fondateur de la raffinerie Marsh, était souvent mentionné. C’était lui qui avait guidé la ville dans son âge d’or, mais aussi qui avait été impliqué dans des morts et des protestations dans la ville. Des événements étranges, mais rien de bien choquant pour ceux qui savaient que la magie existe.

C’est alors que nous entendîmes parler pour la première fois de “L’Ordre Esotérique de Dagon”, une espèce de culte qui apparut à Innsmouth quand la ville et les poissonneries se vidaient. Peu de temps après, des poissons en abondance et de qualité réapparurent et restèrent; l’Ordre Esotérique resta donc, acquérant un statut presque divin dans une ville où personne ne savait trop en quoi croire. Il remplaça les Francs-Maçons, et prit même possession de leurs quartiers, la Salle Maçonne sur New Church Green. “Il faudra y jeter un coup d’oeil, je pense.” dit le Directeur.

Nous avons déjeuné dans un silence agréable, dans un restaurant sympathique. C’était du crabe, encore frais d’avoir été juste pêché, un plaisir très rare pour quelqu’un comme moi. Je n’étais pas habitué à de tels items de luxe et ne l’aurais jamais acheté pour moi seul; mais, tout comme au café plus tôt, M. Graves insista. Nous n’avons presque pas parlé, mais peu m’importait. J’appréciais nos silences presque autant que nos conversations. Je me demandais ce que le monde voyait, en nous voyant tous deux. Il avait déclaré que j’étais son neveu, mais cela sonnait faux. J’aurais préféré ne pas être connu comme de la famille.

Il nous fut difficile de nous amuser une fois l’après-midi arrivée, et nous occupâmes alors notre temps avec de l’entraînement. Le Directeur -Monsieur Graves, il insistait à ce que je l’appelle ainsi- désirait connaître l’étendue de mes pouvoirs en matières de magie offensive. Il y avait un terrain vague, muré sur trois côtés et dont le quatrième était aisément dissimulé par un sort, où nous nous sommes entraînés tout cet après-midi. Je ne savais pas lancer beaucoup de sorts d’attaque, mais j’avais toujours été un élève assidu et rapide, et en peu de temps M. Graves me faisait lancer des Protego et des sorts piégés avec efficacité. 

“C’est tout ce dont tu auras besoin, avec un peu d’espoir. Je m’occuperai du plus gros d’un éventuel combat.” me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il n’avait pas lancé un seul sort complet depuis que nous avions commencé mais je le croyais tout de même. Ses tremblements, avais-je remarqué, étaient imperceptibles -s’ils existaient seulement. Il se portait avec grâce et aisance, malgré son boitement. “N’oublie pas d’être créatif. Il m’est arrivé d’utiliser en combat des sorts destinés à tout autre chose. La magie c’est de la magie.”

Je pris de suite la leçon à coeur, et m’imaginais déjà toutes les manières d’utiliser Wingardium Leviosa ou des flammes changeant de couleur en combat. Nous parlâmes de choses triviales -mon chat, sa bibliothèque- au dîner, dans un restaurant différent. Après cela, nous marchâmes simplement, nous assîmes sur la rive à observer la mer, et retournâmes au café avant la fermeture pour profiter d’une dernière boisson et des dernières vagues de chaleur. Je faillis oublier la réelle raison de notre présence là-bas. Nous aurions juste pu être deux amis étranges en vacances, plutôt que des enquêteurs en plein dossier dangereux. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour avec tendresse et affection.

Puis, peu après onze heures, un bus s’arrêta au croisement entre Oak et Washington. 

M. Graves et moi nous tenions au croisement depuis près d’une heure et demie quand il arriva enfin. La rue s’était déjà vidée, ne laissant que nous. Les lampadaires grésillaient et clignotaient, et on percevait le bruit des vagues au loin. A part cela, il n’y avait pas un bruit, et l’arrivée du bus fut une clameur dérangeante dans l’atmosphère paisible de la nuit. 

A ma surprise, aucun passager ne descendit après que le véhicule ait crachoté jusqu’à l’arrêt complet. On aurait dit que ses essieux allaient se briser à tout moment, et que les flancs allaient se désintégrer à cause de la rouille. Un signe à peine lisible sur un des côtés lisait: “Arkham-Innsmouth-Newb’port”, et nous fûmes ainsi sûrs que c’était bien le bon bus. 

Après un arrêt de deux ou trois minutes, le conducteur descendit. Même sous la lumière orangée de la rue, il m’était impossible de bien voir son visage, et pourtant sa présence me répugnait complètement. Il titubait, et bien que je ne puisse le blâmer pour sa posture -moi qui me portai alors encore avec la bosse de l’homme monstre et brisé- , malgré cela, son attitude me fit tiquer. Il sentait le poisson.

“M’attendais pas à c’que deux gentlemen attendent le bus en une si belle soirée,” dit-il.

“Nous sommes en route vers Newburyport,” répondit Graves. “A combien est le ticket?”

“Soixante cents aujourd’hui, soixante cents demain.” dit le conducteur -qui devait être Joe Sargent.

M. Graves haussa les sourcils, vaguement dédaigneux. “Paiement en deux fois?”

“On s’arrête à Innsmouth pendant la nuit.” dit-il. “On y sera pas avant deux heures et demie passé. On r’part pour Arkham à huit heures.” Je grinçai des dents. Huit heures? Mais après tout, nous ne repartions pas immédiatement; nous avions affaire à Innsmouth qui exigeait de nous plus d’une nuit. 

“Y’a-t-il un endroit où rester pour la nuit?”

Les yeux de l’homme, sous sa casquette plate, brillèrent d’une lumière étrange, reflétant la lumière des lampadaires d’une drôle de manière. “Ouais. La maison Gilman,” dit-il. “Un endroit sympa.”

“Bien.” dit M. Graves. Il me jeta un coup d’oeil et -comprenant sa signification- je fouillai mes poches à la recherche d’un dollar non-maj. Je le donnai à Sargent.

“On ferait aussi bien de partir. Y’aura que vous ce soir.”

Nous montâmes à bord du bus et nous assîmes côte à côte tout au fond. Sargent nous ignora montant dans son siège tout en sifflotant un air que je reconnus comme étant “When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again”. Le bus démarra avec un sifflement irrité, et nous étions en route pour Innsmouth.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais pour me faire pardonner le chapitre 5 est déjà traduit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper!

Ni M. Graves ni moi ne parlâmes pendant un moment. Arkham tremblotait dans les éclats de lampadaire et d’ombre, les fenêtres noires nous observant en silence. Enfin, le bus quitta la ville et bondit sur la route entre Arkham et Innsmouth. Le ciel n’était pas particulièrement éclairé: la nouvelle lune s’était déroulée le vingt-cinq de ce mois, et nous serions le trente dans quelques heures. Les étoiles grossissaient et se mettaient à briller de plus en plus à mesure que nous nous éloigniions d’Arkham.; pas même une lueur à l’horizon qui suggérait l’existence de Newburyport. A la lumière froide et sinistre de la nuit, je pouvais à peine voir le paysage que nous traversions. Il n’y avait pas d’arbres à proprement parler, seulement des terres vallonnées et des arbustes épars. On voyait la mer, drap de noir plus noir que même le ciel.

Nous quittâmes la route principale pour se diriger vers Innsmouth. Cette route était peu pratiquée, et encore moins praticable; M. Graves et moi fûmes violemment secoués, ce qui me cause le plus grand inconfort. Le bus traversait de temps à autre des ponts de bois grinçant, sûrement suspendus au-dessus de criques, invisibles à part pour quelques sinistres tranchées dans le paysage assombri. Par moments, loin de la route, on pouvait apercevoir des murs de maisons en lambeaux, remparts d’une époque révolue seulement dévoilés par la lumière astrale. 

“Il n’y a pas de sorciers à Innsmouth.” dit soudainement M. Graves. Dans la noirceur du bus, je ne pouvais qu’entrevoir sa silhouette. Il parla doucement, de façon à ce que Joe Sargent ne nous entende pas, mais je l’entendais parfaitement. 

“Pourquoi pas?”

“Les sorciers aiment la ville, à moins d’être le type à s’exiler à l’ouest pour fuir le MACUSA.” me répondit-il. “L’union fait la force.”

Je pensai à la Nouvelle Salem. “Je vois.”

“Il n’y a rien sur cet endroit dans les archives du MACUSA,” dit M. Graves. Son ton était distinctement frustré. “Comme s’il avait été effacé, ou n’avait jamais existé. Techniquement, Innsmouth ne devrait même pas exister.”

“Peut-être qu’il n’y a juste jamais eu de sorciers à Innsmouth.”

“Dans le Massachusetts? Une tragédie comme Salem n’aurait pu se dérouler autre part. Pendant les colonies, le Massachusetts était l’endroit de prédilection pour les familles sorcières. La moitié avait été jugée par le gouvernement No-Maj et condamnée à être transportées ici, les autres fuyaient, espérant une meilleure vie.”

Tout cela était très nouveau pour moi, tout un pan de l’histoire que je n’avais jamais osé imaginer. “Les familles n’allaient-elles pas dans d’autres colonies?”

“Si, parfois. Mais la plupart plantèrent leurs racines ici, le long de la côte. Chaque ville a un sorcier parmi ses fondateurs.”

“Et votre famille?”

“Tu sais que Gondolphus Graves est mon ancêtre?”

“Bien sûr.”

“Donc tu sais que nous sommes parmi les premiers à être arrivés.”

“Pardonnez-moi, monsieur.”

“Pourquoi? Tu ne pensais juste pas à l’histoire à cette seconde précise.”

J’aimerais pouvoir décrire cette scène avec la clarté parfaite qu’elle possède dans mon esprit, mais cette clarté parfaite est celle d’ombre, de la sensation de M. Graves, pressé contre moi de l’épaule à la hanche dans le bus étroit, de sel dans l’air et de l’odeur faible de son eau de cologne. Et de sa voix, gravée à l’encre indélébile sur mon âme. “D’où venait votre famille?”

“D’Irlande. Mais l’accent a disparu, nous sommes américains depuis trop longtemps.”

“Je n’en avais aucune idée.”

“Maintenant tu sais.”

Il y eut un moment de silence. J’étais épuisé; la journée avait été longue, et les révélations qui venaient de me tomber dessus engourdissaient mon esprit. Puis, je dis “Merci.”

Il eut l’air étonné. “Pourquoi?”

“Je sais que c’est une enquête mais…” j’hésitai, puis pris mon courage à deux mains. “C’est tout de même beaucoup mieux que de nombreux jours auxquels je peux penser.”

“J’en suis ravi,” me répondit-il après un moment. Il y eut encore un silence, et je pensais que c’était la fin de notre conversation. Mais il enchaîna: “Je peux dire la même chose.”

Mon pouls frémit dans ma gorge, et je ne sus parler. C’était la terreur de l’inconnu, un aperçu de ce qui existe hors du temps et de l’espace, la vue d’étranges paysages et des rêves d’impossible. Je ne savais pas comment gérer mes pensées, il n’y avait aucune carte de cette terre inconnue, en tout cas je n’en possédais aucune. Je ne pouvais que sentir l’ébahissement devant la chose grandiose à laquelle j’étais confronté, ce dieu qui ne regardait pas avec ses yeux mais son esprit, et trembler. 

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence assourdissant. J’étais parfaitement sensible à la présence de M. Graves, à sa proximité. J’espérai craintivement qu’il ressentait ma présence de la même façon. 

Tout comme Sargent l’avait dit, nous arrivâmes à Innsmouth à deux heures et demie du matin. Alors que nous traversions les rues, j’eus le sentiment d’être observé. Il n’y avait que peu de lampadaires, quand il y en avait, et ils étaient de vieux modèles à gaz, de grands orbes de verre qui pendaient comme des naines rouges malicieuses le long de la route, à la place de l’électricité à laquelle j’étais habitué. Dans leur lumière douce, nous pouvions apercevoir les bouches béantes d’allées tapies dans l’ombre. A plusieurs reprises, je crus voir ces ombres bouger, comme si des personnes se déplaçaient juste hors de la portée des lampes. Je l’ignorai pourtant: il n’y avait aucune usine qui expliquerait que qui que ce soit ne dorme à cette heure maudite.

Nous descendîmes dans le square devant Gilman House. Il n’y avait personne aux alentours. Je levai les yeux avec méfiance vers la façade croulante de l’hôtel. Il était haut, couronné par une coupole, et la peinture s’écaillait et tombait. Aucuns travaux n’avaient été faits depuis un moment. Tout cela accentuait l’atmosphère générale de décrépitude, comme si nous nous tenions au beau milieu d’une ville fantôme. 

M. Graves descendit avant moi, s’appuyant lourdement sur sa cane; malgré son apparence sévère et son énergie, je pouvais voir qu’il fatiguait. Je le suivis hors du bus -ou du moins essayai-je. Une main sur mon bras m’en empêcha. Je me retournai pour faire face à Sargent. “Oui?”

“Voilà.” dit-il, et il fit tomber une pièce de 25 cents, une pièce de 10 cents et un nickel dans ma paume de main. “Votre monnaie. J’ai oublié de vous la donner plus tôt.”

“Merci.” murmurai-je, observant son visage pour la première fois. Dans la pâle lumière des lampadaires, je le vis enfin bien. Ses joues étaient creusées, la peau était rêche, comme s’il était malade. Ses yeux étaient étrangement globuleux, et se tenaient haut sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange. “Bonne nuit, monsieur.”

Il sourit, et retroussa ses lèvres caoutchouteuses. Ses dents étaient craquelées et presque mousseuses, dérangeantes. “Bonne nuit à vous aussi, jeune homme.” Je m’éloignai du bus.

Je me demandais quelle genre de vie cet homme avait menée, pour être ainsi malformé. Est-ce qu’Innsmouth était une de ces villes commes décrites par Hutchins dans son fameux discours à Yale? C’était il n’y a pas si longtemps, après tout; cela datait de 1903. Mon ancienne mère y avait assisté; j’avais presque été élevé par les préceptes de ce bon révérend. Il y avait des tendances à la polygamie, à des sortes d’inceste, et autres pratiques dégénérées dans les patelins perdus de Nouvelle Angleterre. Des vieux noms de familles qui tombaient dans le délabrement, au milieu de la désolation et la monotonie de ce pays mourant; la religion et la morale devinrent des étrangers pour ces gens. Tout cela étaient des faits. 

 

Ma mère n’avait guère aimé la solution du révérend Hutchins -plus d’immigration vers les campagnes et ces villages en particulier, afin de redonner du sang neuf à ces endroits- mais elle avait adopté l’idée et me l’avait bourrée dans le crâne que, loin des métropoles, je trouverais de la dégénérescence et de la dégradation qui dépassaient toute imagination. Rien que la décadence évidente de ces endroits était presque légendaire, et je ne pouvais donc être surpris à l’état général d’Innsmouth, qui serait passé inaperçue dans un des sermons du révérend Hutchins. 

“Cet endroit est sensationnel,” cracha M. Graves. Il secoua la tête et inspecta les environs. “Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu de village aussi…”

“Mal usagé,” tentai-je. 

“Non, non, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du genre “dérangeant”,” répondit-il. Il renifla l’air et grimaça. “Ils ont beau ne pas avoir de conserverie, tout sent quand même le poisson.”

J’avais en effet remarqué l’odeur, mais l’avait acceptée comme une des choses de la vie. Il y avait des odeurs bien pires, et je suspectai en avoir respiré plus dans ma courte existence que M. Graves dans sa plus longue vie. “C’est une ville côtière, monsieur.” 

“J’imagine que tu as raison,” fit-il. Il fouilla la rue du regard. Les cheveux sur ma nuque se hérissèrent quand un vent glacial la traversa, frôlant les pavés gluants et raclant les murs. “Nous ferions mieux de nous réfugier à l’intérieur.”

Le lobby de Gilman House, bien que sale et peu accueillant, demeurait préférable aux rues infernales. Il y avait l’électricité, ce qui fut un soulagement; et l’employé débraillé avec qui M. Graves ne perdit pas de temps. Il lui tendit simplement deux dollars pour deux nuits et nous allâmes à la chambre. L’employé avait ce que l’homme d’Arkham avait nommé ”l’air d’Innsmouth”, un visage semblable à celui de Joe Sargent. 

Nous avions la chambre 428, au dernier étage; grande, mais sans eau courante, ce qui énerva visiblement M. Graves. Il m’était facile d’oublier que c’était un homme habitué au luxe, et qu’il considérait nombreuses de ces choses comme acquises, là où j’y voyais un privilège. La chambre était laide et miteuse, avec deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur une cour délabrée et les toits dans le même état qui la surplombaient, et deux portes qui menaient aux chambres adjacentes. L’eau courante se situait au bout du couloir; une salle d’eau qui en méritait à peine le nom, avec une plomberie archaïque, du bois moisi au mur et une ampoule qui clignotait. 

Un nouveau problème se présenta, qui n’aurait jamais dû se présenter. La chambre était aussi vide que bon marché: une commode, une table de nuit, une chaise bancale -et un lit simple de taille à peine moyenne. Si aucun de nous ne souhaitait dormir sur le sol, nous aurions à le partager. Mes nerfs s’enflammèrent de panique, mais il me fut impossible de dire si M. Graves était gêné. 

Nous nous préparâmes en silence, puisqu’il était presque trois heures du matin. M. Graves verrouilla les portes et les fenêtres d’un vif ‘Colloportus!’, sécurisant ainsi une pièce qui n’avait auparavant même pas un piètre verrou. J’avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je n’osais m’installer sous les couvertures, et j’attendis assis au bord du lit alors que M. Graves finissait de se changer. Même lorsqu’il s’agissait de dormir, il s’habillait élégamment. J’avais un simple pyjama, pas tout à fait blanc et en coton bon marché, de coupe ordinaire; il portait de la soie bleue, avec des rayures verticales marine, un col mandarin et des agrafes. Il était l’image même du style et de la beauté masculine, et je désespérai.

“Nous dirons que nous ne nous sommes pas réveillés pour le départ du bus,” dit M. Graves, regardant par la fenêtre tout en finissant de boutonner son col. “Personne n’aura de doute.”

“Et quel est notre plan pour demain, monsieur?” demandai-je alors qu’il contournait le lit pour s’asseoir. Il avait l’air fatigué par le stress du voyage et de notre journée qui avait duré près de vingt-quatre heures, les traits tirés.

“Nous allons explorer Innsmouth,’ dit M. Graves. “Je pense que nous devrions commencer du côté de la raffinerie -c’est de là que vient l’or de toute façon. Mettons notre nez dans les traditions locales, histoire de voir si quelqu’un sait s’il y aurait plus d’artéfacts comme le nôtre et ce qui appartient au Miskatonic.”

Je jetai un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre, aux ombres étranges de trois heures du matin, annonciatrices de l’aurore. Ils appellent cela l’heure de la sorcière. C’est une heure bizarre, à laquelle les hommes achèvent de rêver mais le soleil n’est pas encore levé. “D’accord.”

M. Graves agita sa baguette vers l’ampoule nue et crépitante du plafond. Rien ne se passa; j’espionnai du coin de l’oeil quand il répéta le mouvement. Son visage devint fade et il ferma les yeux, une main tremblante serrant les couvertures. Le poids de la journée devait être encore plus grand que je ne l’avais imaginé. Il avait épuisé ses derniers efforts pour tout verrouiller. Sans un mot, je levai ma propre baguette et éteignis la lumière pour nous offrir autant de confort et d’intimité que le noir le permettait. N

“Merci” me dit-il d’une voix épuisé alors que nous nous glissions sous les draps. 

“Ça va de soi, monsieur,” je répondis avec douceur.

Nous ne nous parlâmes plus cette nuit.

Et pourtant, aussi épuisé que je l’étais, je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil. Le lit était très étroit, encore plus lorsque ses occupants étaient deux hommes de plus d’un mètre quatre-vingts. Son épaule pressée contre la mienne. Je connaissais désormais intimement la façon dont M. Graves respirait, et cette révélation entravait ma propre respiration. Je me tenais immobile, évitant de le toucher plus que nécessaire. Il pensait sûrement à toute cette affaire comme à une chose ordinaire, qu’il avait déjà faite avec de nombreux autres Aurors avant, et il serait probablement confus, voire même dégouté par mon état d’excitation. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à détruire la beauté de tous les instants du jour que je viens de narrer. 

Je parvins à m’assoupir au bout d’un moment. Malheureusement, cet état paisible ne dura pas longtemps. Je fus réveillé par un son qui m’acheva presque de peur. J’ouvris les yeux, désorienté et confus, pour trouver M. Graves en train de faire un bruit qui ne peut être décrit que comme un gémissement. Il était toujours allongé sur le côté, me tournant le dos, mais je l’entendais parfaitement. Je patientai, me demandant s’il allait se réveiller lui aussi, mais il demeura endormi. Je commençai même à distinguer des mots -des mots qui me firent froid dans le dos.

“Stop,” répétait-il encore et encore, “non… non…”

Avec la force d’un Stupefix, je fus pétrifié par la réalisation que, dans ses rêves, M. Graves devait revivre ses jours de captivité insoutenable sous la coupe de Grindelwald. Il tremblait désormais, des tremblements qui agitaient avec violence la forme que j’avais jusqu’alors vue  
comme pratiquement invulnérable. Il n’agitait pas les bras et les jambes de la façon dont je le faisais lorsque je vivais mes propres cauchemars -et, je l’avoue, je le fais toujours. Il ne faisait que trembler avec une immobilité si vulnérable que mon coeur menaçait de se briser. 

Avec précaution, je me retournai et plaçai ma main sur son épaule. “M. Graves,” dis-je à voix haute “ce n’est qu’un mauvais rêve. Réveillez-vous!”

Il ne répondit pas, mais il me sembla que mon contact avait tout de même aidé. Peu à peu, ses pleurs diminuèrent, et il cessa de trembler. Je n’osais pas retirer ma main, et je ne le voulais pas non plus. Tout cela, ainsi que ce qu’il avait dit au cours de notre journée, était la preuve que M. Graves était un homme terriblement seul. Je ne savais pas si j’étais considéré comme un ami, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire mal alors que j’étais juste là. La moindre chose que je pouvais faire était de rester avec lui durant ces heures sombres et lui offrir ma compagnie. Je laissai donc ma main où elle se trouvait, et me rendormis, priant pour que M. Graves sache qu’il n’était pas seul.

Mon deuxième réveil fut bien plus confortable. J’ouvris paresseusement les yeux à la lumière froide de l’aurore, et c’est alors que je réalisai que j’avais pris mes désirs pour la réalité. Ma main n’était plus sur l’épaule de M. Graves, mais sur sa taille; plutôt que d’être côte à côte de manière respectable et platonique, je m’étais enroulé autour de lui, ma poitrine contre son dos, le nez dans ses cheveux; et, pire que tout, nos jambes étaient entremêlées.

Pendant un moment, il me vint à l’esprit que j’aurai mieux fait de mourir là et à ce moment précis. 

Mais M. Graves dormait toujours, et j’y vis ma chance. Je commençai doucement à m’extirper, m’éloignant dans le but de le laisser dormir. Le plan chavira en un instant quand M. Graves suivit mon mouvement, m’interdisant de le lâcher. J’hyperventilais presque. J’étais coincé. Cela signerait sans aucun doute ma fin. M. Graves me banierait du MACUSA, me lancerait dans l’océan, ou, pire que tout, me regarderait avec dégoût et déception. 

Mon corps traître se complaisait beaucoup trop dans cette scène, baignant dans l’opportunité d’être enfin si proche de lui. Je me désespérais moi-même. Il m’est maintenant possible d’y repenser et de rire; je suis bien plus assuré de son affection, désormais. Mais à l’époque je me sentis trahi par le calme qui venait de trop de proximité, du simple contact humain qu’on m’avait refusé si longtemps.

Quand M. Graves se réveilla, je crus que mon coeur allait s’arrêter de battre. Il se frotta les yeux et dit: “Bonjour, Credence” doucement.

“Bonjour,” répondis-je, les nerfs à vif et l’impression que j’allais prendre feu. 

Il y avait des traces de rire dans sa voix. “Quelle manière de se réveiller.”

“Je suis désolé…”

“Pourquoi?” Il me sembla alors qu’il disait beaucoup cela. Je n’avais pas pensé à la fréquence à laquelle je m’excusais, mais je me rendis compte que je le faisais beaucoup. 

“Pour… cela.”

M. Graves haussa les épaules. Je sentis ses muscles bouger là où ma main se trouvait, et j’adorais cela. “Cela ne me pose aucun problème,” dit-il d’une voix qui sonnait toujours très épuisée, “ça fait bien longtemps que je n’ai pas dormi aussi bien.”

“Oh.”

“il semblerait que tu aies un bon effet sur moi.”

Je me retins de dire que c’était pareil pour moi; je pensais que c’était sous-entendu, vu notre position présente. “Quelle heure est-il?” finis-je par demander.

“Je vais regarder ma montre” fut la réponse pleine de sarcasme de M. Graves.

Je sursautai légèrement. “Désolé,” répétai-je, incapable de m’en empêcher.

“Credence. Arrête de t’excuser.” Les mots étaient fermes mais le ton doux. “Tu agis comme si tu t’excusais d’exister.”

Malencontreusement, j’étais aussi désolé pour cela. Je me bats toujours contre de telles pensées, car vingt ans d’endoctrinement me laissèrent certain de mon propre échec et convaincu de n’apporter que du mal à ceux qui m’entourent. L’un de ces faits est très certainement véridique, mais là encore j’ai vu quelques miracles pendant mon encore courte vie.  
“Ne devrions-nous pas nous lever?” tentai-je.

“Je ne suis pas pressé,” expliqua M. Graves. “Nous avons déjà raté notre bus, et si Innsmouth est restée inchangée aussi longtemps que je le pense, nous ne risquons pas de manquer grand chose.”

Cela voulait-il dire, alors, qu’il était confortablement installé? Que d’une certaine façon, ma transgression n’en était pas une, mais une action tout à fait pardonnable? Ou même accueillie avec gratitude? L’espoir envahit mon coeur, grandiose et aveuglant, et les mots suivants de M. Graves ne firent rien pour le restreindre.

“Je pense que cela me poserait plus problème si c’étaient Kaufmann ou Smith,” pondéra-t-il. “Mais c’est toi.”

“Moi?”

“Il est très facile d’être à l’aise avec toi.”

“Est-ce vrai?”

“Je ne laisserais personne d’autre se rapprocher autant de moi.” affirma M. Graves.

Je compris qu’il disait la vérité. Sa voix était toujours aussi épuisée. J’aurais aimé avoir le courage de le prendre sincèrement dans mes bras, et je savais qu’à ce moment de vulnérabilité il m’aurait laissé faire. 

Le moment était baigné de magie ordinaire -la meilleure de toutes, car rare bien qu’elle ne demande aucun pouvoir particulier ou d’incantation. Une pâle lumière jaune se faufilait par la fenêtre, qui tournait le dos au lever de soleil, et recouvrait la chambre miteuse d’une lueur presque divine, comme on pourrait s’imaginer une chambre de la distante Carcosa. Allongés et immobiles, le sommier ne grinçait pas; il n’y avait dans tout l’hôtel que le son de nos respirations. Si proches l’un de l’autre que l’odeur de poisson qui imprégnait Innsmouth toute entière disparaissait. Au loin, on entendait des mouettes.

“Pourquoi moi, monsieur?” demandai-je enfin.

Il y eut un sourire dans sa voix. (Je vois ce même sourire alors que je lève les yeux. Il me demande ce que j’écris, dans ce conte de déboires, qui me donne l’air si amoureux: je lui réponds et il sourit encore plus.) “N’ai-je pas répondu à cette question hier?”

“Pas vraiment,” je lui dis honnêtement. “Grindelwald a fait beaucoup de victimes. Pourquoi moi?”

Il y eut un blanc qui ne dura qu’une seconde. “Parce que tu me fascines. Je ne savais pas qui au nom de Dieu tu étais, la première fois que je t’ai vu. Tu correspondais bien à ton nom de famille, alors -des os mis à nu, et presque rien d’autre.”

J’haletai silencieusement. “Je vous crois. Il n’y a d’ailleurs toujours pas grand chose à voir.”

“C’est que ton miroir fonctionne mal dans ce cas,” me taquina-t-il. Je ne pus m’empêcher de grincer des dents en repensant à la silhouette blanche de mon miroir, mais ne dis rien. “Je suis obligé d’écouter toutes les femmes du MACUSA papoter à ton sujet dès que je tourne le dos.”

“Oh non.” dis-je, devenant rouge comme une tomate. 

“Et la moitié des hommes qui ne font que renchérir,” continua-t-il.

Je devins soudain très immobile. Ces mots étaient difficiles à entendre.

M. Graves prit une pause. “J’ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos de toi et Grindelwald,” dit-il, avec autant de délicatesse qu’il pouvait trouver. J’appréciai l’effort, mais le tact n’était pas et n’est toujours pas son fort. “il ne dissimule pas ses préférences -mais je ne savais pas ce qu’il en était de toi.”

“Oh,” fis-je doucement. Mes expériences précédentes en la matière étaient toutes plutôt horrifiantes. Je fais encore aujourd’hui de mon mieux pour oublier. Wilde nous dit que nous devrions recevoir le sacrement de l’amour à genoux, et je lui avais obéi lorsque la présence de Grindelwald m’avait ensorcelé.J’avais à l’époque cru à un véritable sacrement; je savais maintenant la vérité. Je n‘avais reçu que la communion du Diable. “Elles sont… Je suis…” Je ne m’excusai pas, mais les mots se suspendèrent entre nous deux. 

“Les préférences ne font de mal à personne,” me dit-il, avec un ton quelque peu bourru, et je sus à cet instant un autre de ses secrets. Il était comme moi. Nous ne faisions qu’un, entremêlés d’une façon dont peu de monde semblait l’être. “Ce n’est pas si scandaleux que cela dans la communauté magique. On ne le punit pas en tout cas -pas aussi barbare que chez les No-Maj.”

Une vague de soulagement me parcourut. Les pensées du risque que je prenais avec mes sentiments rôdaient alors dans un coin de mon esprit, et à cette lumière ne me resta plus que la peur que M. Graves lui-même prenne mal mon affection bourgeonnante. “Je ne savais pas.” 

“Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas encore.”

“Mais je veux tout apprendre.”

“Vraiment?”

“C’est aussi mon monde maintenant,” dis-je en me remémorant toutes les choses inconnues que j’avais rencontrées rien que dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures.”Je veux tout savoir.”

Pendant un moment aussi bref que divin, sa main se reposa sur la mienne. “Il y a des choses que personne ne devrait être obligé de savoir. Je prie pour que tu ne les apprennes jamais.”


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> J'avais un peu oublié que ce chapitre était traduit. Comme toujours merci à ma beta @toomanyvinereferences qui passe derrière toutes mes fautes de frappe!

Peu de temps après, nous nous levâmes. Aucun de nous ne parle de ce qui s’était passé entre nous; j’étais un peu dépassé par les événements, et il était évident que M. Graves se concentrait déjà sur la journée à venir. Il semblait avoir rajeuni rien qu’à l’idée d’une enquête, m’exposant les plans et plans de secours à une vitesse affolante. Je retournais naturellement à ma simple position de suiveur. Je n’aurais pu être plus rassuré par un retour à ma vie ordinaire.

Nous départîmes de Gilman House sous un soleil de fin de matinée, et cherchâmes où l’on pourrait déjeuner assez tôt dans l’un des établissements épars d’Innsmouth. La nourriture était loin d’être exceptionnelle, mais j’avais déjà mangé bien pire, et M. Graves semblait ne rien remarquer. De mon côté, je ne pus m’empêcher de remarquer les airs suspicieux des autres clients qui nous observaient. Même notre ragoût de boeuf en conserve avait le goût de poisson. Après notre repas, nous nous arrêtâmes d’abord aux bureaux de la Marsh Refining Company, à l’extrémité est du square près de Gilman House. C’était un bâtiment bien entretenu, à l’inverse de ceux qui l’entouraient; à l’intérieur, tout sentait un peu moins le poisson, et l’électricité fonctionnait. Il n’y avait qu’un individu dans le hall: une jeune et jolie secrétaire avec les cheveux en bob noir et qui ne ressemblait en rien à une native d’Innsmouth.

“Bonjour,” dit-elle “comment allez-vous par ce beau matin, messieurs?”

“Très bien, merci,” répondit M. Graves avec un sourire charmeur. je vis ses genoux faiblir en retour et souris intérieurement. Je la comprenais bien. “Nous étions juste à la recherche d’informations, mademoiselle…”

“Thompson” minauda-t-elle, “Janet Thompson.”

Il lui serra la main et je fis de même. Il nous présenta sous le nom de ‘Farrell’, qui, je le découvris plus tard, venait d’une branche Graves éloignée qui n’avait pas émigré aux Etats-Unis. “Nous ne restons pas en ville longtemps, mademoiselle Thompson” lui expliqua M.Graves, appuyant nonchalamment sa hanche contre le bureau. Comme toujours, il était l’image même de la richesse désoeuvrée, une image faussée seulement par le fait qu’il était distinctement au-dessus de la moyenne, autant dans son physique que dans son pouvoir personnel. “Nous étions à Innsmouth pour la nuit, et mon neveu ici présent-” encore le rôle de neveu! en serais-je jamais débarrassé? “a entendu des rumeurs racontant que la famille Marsh possédait des bijoux auxquels nul homme ne peut mettre un prix.”

Janet pinça les lèvres, accentuant leur courbe ravissante. “Moi aussi j’ai entendu des rumeurs,” nous confia-t-elle “des trucs de riches, des couronnes, des colliers et des bracelets et tout un tas de choses. Mais je ne suis là que depuis deux mois. C’est Brian Burnham à l’épicerie First National qui m’a tout raconté -j’ai un peu le béguin pour lui. C’est la seule autre personne à peu près normale dans cette ville.”

“Vraiment?” dit M. Graves “Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée ici? C’est un coin un peu reculé pour une jolie fille comme vous.”

“M. Marsh m’a approchée quand j’étais encore à l’agence. Il m’a dit que ce serait un bon travail -plein de temps libre, un travail idéal pour une fille tout juste indépendante comme moi. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de famille, vous voyez, donc j’ai fait mes bagages et je suis venue ici! Mais je commence à le regretter… Cet endroit pue le poisson et tout le monde se fixe tout le temps! Je déteste rentrer seule le soir. M. Marsh répète que je ne dois pas m’inquiéter mais…”

La pauvre Janet avait l’air de sortir à moitié de ses gonds rien que d’habiter à Innsmouth. “Pensez-vous que M. Marsh accepterait de discuter avec nous?” demandai-je, espérant que ma question fusse innocente et non suspicieuse.

“Il n’est pas là,” dit Janet. Il y avait un malheur profond dans son ton qui m’alarma. “Pas depuis des jours. Bien sûr, personne ne vient jamais ici - vous deux êtes les premiers en deux semaines et demi! Donc ce n’est pas comme si M. Marsh espionnait ma rigueur non plus.”

“Savez-vous où il est? J’aimerais beaucoup discuter d’antiquités avec lui,” la pressa M. Graves.

Janet secoua la tête et tripota un de ses ongles. “Si je savais où il était, je démissionnerais à la minute. Je ne veux plus travailler ici.”

“Pourquoi cela?” m’enquis-je. M. Graves était totalement focalisé sur l’affaire, et je me dis que quelqu’un devait bien se préoccuper de la pauvre Janet. 

“C’est glauque.” Elle frissonna. “J’entends des choses la nuit -je suis dans une pension de l’autre côté de la rivière et Brian et moi sommes les seuls à y vivre. Et il rentre chez lui le weekend, et je me retrouve toute seule. On dirait qu’il y a toujours quelqu’un dehors, mais quand on jette un coup d’oeil il n’y a rien. Et je vois des choses quand je rentre à la pension et qu’il fait déjà nuit, et M. Marsh reçoit des gens très étranges qui vont et viennent du bureau à toute heure… Je deviens folle!”

La pauvre fille semblait au bord des larmes. Cela dut surprendre M. Graves, car il lui tendit la main. “Allez -debout, vous avez l’air d’avoir besoin d’un câlin.” Elle eut l’air alarmée pendant une seconde, puis bondit hors de sa chaise et jeta ses bras autour de lui, pleurant sans plus s’arrêter. J’eus de l’empathie pour elle. Je la plaignais, vivre dans cette terreur constante! Je la comprenais mieux que quiconque. Je savais aussi que la force des bras de M. Graves banissait toutes les peurs. 

“Je suis vraiment désolée,” dit Janet, se tapotant les yeux avec son mouchoir. Elle renifla: “Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote, à pleurer comme ça.”

“Vous n’êtes pas stupide,” dit gentiment M. Graves. Il l’aida à se rassoir dans sa chaise, où elle s’affala, épuisée et bouleversée. “Simplement très sensible. Avez-vous pensé à démissionner?” 

Janet hocha la tête: “Je viens de rendre ma note.”

Maintenant que j’y pensais- “C’est dimanche, Mademoiselle Thompson. Pourquoi travaillez-vous un dimanche? Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un endroit où on travaille le dimanche.”

Elle se tourna vers moi avec de grands yeux. “Ils n’ont pas la semaine de six jours à Innsmouth,” dit-elle doucement. “Personne ne va à l’église le dimanche. Pas ici. Ils y vont le jeudi.”

“L’église le jeudi?” demanda mon compagnon, nous regardant tour à tour. Je savais qu’il était païen, et savais donc qu’il faudrait que je lui explique plus tard en quoi c’était un problème. 

Janet secoua la tête. “Ils ne vont pas à l’église.”

“Mais où vont-ils alors?” questionnai-je, déboussolé.

“Au Temple de Dagon,” murmura-t-elle avant de se taire.

Quelque part dans ce silence soudain, je pouvais entendre des gouttes d’eau tomber. 

Il nous fut impossible de tirer d’elle un autre mot. Elle ne fit que secouer la tête, devenue muette par la cause d’une horreur dont elle n’osait parler, et nous ne regarda plus. Nous retournâmes donc dans la rue et piétinâmes au coin, réfléchissant à notre prochaine destination.

“Je me demande où est passé ce Marsh,” dis-je.

“Je n’en ai aucune idée,” répondit M. Graves. “Mais je me souviens du nom de Dagon, dans les registres que nous avons lu à Miskatonic. Cet Ordre Ésotérique pourrait bien nous poser problème par ici.”

Je ne vis pas une âme dans la rue. Ma nuque se hérissa. “Rendrons-nous visite au Temple?”

M. Graves observa la jetée. “Pas tout de suite. Je pense que nous devrions suivre le plan et aller voir cette raffinerie. Nous sommes ici avant tout ici pour les bijoux.”

“N’y a-t-il pas une chance que tout soit lié: l’Ordre Esotérique et la tiare?” demandai-je. Car quoi d’autre pouvait être lié? La terreur de Janet et la magie maligne entremêlée dans la tiare devaient venir de la même source. Il n’y avait pas d’autre possibilité! Bien sûr, je n’avais pas à l’époque aucune idée d’à quel point ce lien était direct et intense, et ne pouvais donc imaginer ce qui nous attendait. 

“Tu as dit que cette magie ne pouvait être humaine,” remarqua M. Graves, “et l’Ordre Esotérique de Dagon est composé d’humains. Des humains glauques et malades, mais humains néanmoins. Ce n’est pas impossible, mais nous ne sommes que deux. N’enquêtons que sur une chose à la fois.”

Je ne pus rétorquer, et abandonnai le sujet. Je suivis M. Graves le long de la rue jusqu’à la jetée puis vers la raffinerie.

Tout autour de nous, Innsmouth bouillonnait de sa puanteur de piscine. J’aimerais pouvoir décrire cet endroit et en être satisfait. Mais ceci est la meilleure carte que je puisse en faire avec mes mots, et les images ne seraient sûrement pas meilleures, même avec un talent pour la cartographie. Je n’ai ni peinture, ni talent pour la peinture, mes pauvres mots devront donc suffire. 

Les rues d’Innsmouth étaient un bazar emmêlé. Des cheminées, toutes éteintes, se tenaient au-dessus de nos têtes tels des doigts crochus se tendant vers le ciel. Les toits s’affaissaient; nombre d’entre eux s’étaient même écroulés. Trois clochers géorgiens dominaient la masse des maisons. L’un d’eux menaçait de s’effondrer; un deuxième était criblé de trous qui avaient dû contenir des cadrans d’horloge, à une autre époque. A la Nouvelle Église Verte, qui n’était en fait que discutablement jaune, se tenait ce qui fut le Masonic Hall dont l’enseigne noir et or, effacée par le temps et l’usure, proclamait qu’il appartenait à l’Ordre Esotérique de Dagon. Ce devait être le fameux temple dont Janet avait parlé. Une église trapue dans un style vaguement gothique était le seul autre bâtiment remarquable. Il y avait une gorge qui séparait la ville en deux, traversée par un pont d’autoroute à rampe de fer tremblante. La Nouvelle Église Verte était d’un côté; le square de l’autre, et c’était dans ce square que se trouvait Gilman House.

A l’intérieur des terres, le patelin se transformait en marécages détrempés et désolés -le même sale endroit que nous avions traversé la nuit précédente, avec ses routes démolies et ses rampes rongées par la rouille et ses poteaux téléphoniques abandonnés- et du côté de la jetée les choses n’allaient guère mieux. La décrépitude des maisons empirait à mesure que l’on approchait de la mer. Des mauvaises herbes poussaient sur des terrains vagues. Les herbes n’étaient pas ordinaires: elles avaient l’air à la fois douces et coriaces, comme du varech; sur de nombreuses maisons les marques d’eau étaient beaucoup trop hautes, et l’on voyait des collections de balanes, comme si les bâtisses avaient été en partie submergées pendant un très long moment. 

Malgré la décrépitude plus qu’évidente alors que nous continuions d’avancer vers l’eau, je vis de plus en plus de gens dans les rues. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait l’air agréable, tous nous fixaient avec leurs yeux vides et renfermés alors que nous passions en silence. Beaucoup avaient environ mon âge, et personne n’était plus vieux que M. Graves. Ils possédaient tous cet air d’Innsmouth distinct, à certains degrés de sévérité. Les enfants étaient plutôt ordinaires, excepté leurs cheveux sales et tombants; ceux de mon âge avaient des yeux étranges; et ceux qui approchaient l’âge de M. Graves avaient l’air encore plus mal en point que Joe Sargent.

“J’espère que ce n’est pas contagieux, cette sorte de peste qu’ils ont là,” marmonna M. Graves tandis que nous croisions un groupe de jeunes dorant au soleil à un coin de rue. 

“Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peste, monsieur,” dis-je. Je jetai un coup d’oeil à un équipage d’hommes traînant du lourd matériel de pêche. Malgré leur aspect, ils étaient visiblement forts et en bonne santé. “J’ai déjà vu la grippe espagnole et la diphtérie, et ça ne ressemble en rien à cela.”

M. Graves secoua la tête. “Quelque chose ne va pas pas. Soit c’est une maladie soit ils sont…” IIl ne dit pas ‘maudits’ mais je suis sûr que c’est ce qu’il voulut dire, et ce fut en tout cas ce que j’entendis.

La raffinerie n’était pas en marche lorsque nous arrivâmes. La structure de brique rouge avec son clocher blanc était le bâtiment le mieux conservé. Le port sableux, avec sa dune de pierre moussue, s’arrêtait d’un côté par les fondations en ruine d’un phare disparu depuis des lustres et de l’autre côté là où la rivière passait outre la raffinerie et se jetait dans l’océan. Quelques pêcheurs voûtés se tenaient assis ou debout sur la dune, à leur aise sous le soleil.

Quand nous nous tournâmes vers la raffinerie, je pus sentir leurs yeux brûler mon dos.

Malgré l’atmosphère pesante, la journée était claire et ensoleillée. La raffinerie de brique délavée se tenait de sa grandeur trapue qui rappelait une société bien plus polie. Les portes étaient fermées, et il n’y avait que peu de fenêtres; nous ne pouvions donc pas voir à l’intérieur. Les machines étaient silencieuses et l’air ne sentait ni la fumée ni les produits chimiques. La raffinerie était clairement inactive. 

“Où est passé tout le monde?” se questionna M. Graves à voix haute tout en observant le bâtiment. “Je m’attendais à ce qu’au moins Marsh soit là, ou des ouvriers.”

“Peut-être devrions-nous y aller,” murmurai-je, en regardant les pêcheurs. Ils ne nous fixaient pas, et pourtant j’avais cru entendre des pas sur les bardeaux, comme si quelqu’un arrivait vers nous depuis l’eau.

M. Graves secoua du chef. Il tapa le bas du mur de sa cane d’un air absent. “Quelque chose sent mauvais dans cette ville, et je ne parle pas du poisson. Rassemble les éléments, veux-tu? Je veux voir si j’ai bien raisonné.”

J’avalai bruyamment -ce n’était pas mon forte que de me comporter en enquêteur, mais M. Graves avait l’air de compter sur moi. “Innsmouth est un petit patelin, et les gens n’y entrent pas plus qu’ils n’en sortent. Personne ne veut même s’arrêter ici, et on raconte des histoires d’allégeance au diable et même pire. Tout le monde a l’air malade. A la place de la foi chrétienne on trouve l’Ordre Esotérique de Dagon. Il y a de la magie étrange dans les bijoux qui sortent de cette usine, des bijoux dont personne ne connaît l’origine…”

Je n’avais rien d’autre à dire, et je finis là ma phrase. M. Graves fixait du regard la raffinerie, perdu dans ses pensées, et j’attendai qu’il parle. 

“C’est aussi tout ce que j’ai,” avoua-t-il. “C’est un bien sale tableau que nous peignons, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il nous en manque au moins la moitié. La raffinerie nous en apprendra sans doute plus.”

“Bien sûr, monsieur. Comment entrerons-nous?”

M. Graves haussa les épaules. “Par la porte de derrière.”

Il y avait bel et bien une porte de derrière, à l’autre bout du bâtiment. Quand nous l’eûmes enfin atteinte, M. Graves avait le teint pâle, et je le poussai enfin à se reposer sur les restes d’un mur porteur.

“Désolé pour cela,” dit-il en tapotant sa jambe. 

J’étais en train d’étudier le verrou et me tournai vers lui. “Vous n’avez pas à être désolé, monsieur. Vous n’y pouvez rien.”

Il pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre et se tut. Je savais comment il se sentait par rapport à ce sujet, et pourtant je ressentais l’envie de le rassurer à chaque fois qu’il rabaissait sa force. M. Graves était un homme au coeur de lion, et j’étais sincère: il n’existe pas meilleur homme. 

Nous nous tûmes un moment, assis à l’ombre de la raffinerie. Les mouettes passaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Je regardais la mer, tentant d’offrir un semblant d’intimité à M. Graves. Elle était calme, par-delà la dune; au loin je pouvais voir l’Atlantique coriace et à l’horizon la ligne noire de ce qui devait être le Récif du Diable. Le soleil se reflétait sur l’eau, projetant des rayons argentés sur les douces vagues du port. La rivière, à nos côtés, se jetait dans la mer, mélangeant l’océan de sa propre couleur, le vert clair de la rivière épousant le bleu-gris et l’écume de la mer. C’est une vue splendide et exceptionnelle. 

Et puis M. Graves se leva. “Credence,” m’’appela-t-il brusquement “connais-tu le sort qui sert à déverrouiller les portes?”

“Non monsieur,” répondis-je, honteux.

“L’incantation est Alohomora,” il désigna la porte d’une main quelque peu tremblante, “veux-tu bien me montrer si tu peux apprendre un sort à une vitesse aussi remarquable qu’on le dit?”

Je compris instantanément. Il tentait de se sauver la face, car il était alors incapable de jeter le moindre sort avec succès. “Ca ne me dérangerait pas du tout, monsieur.” Je posai ma baguette sur le verrou, me concentrai, et dis: “Alohomora!” Le verrou s’ouvrit avec un cliquetis, je retirai le cadenas et le jetai au sol.

M. Graves me serra l’épaule. “Bien joué. Tu es réellement très talentueux.”

“Merci,” lui répondis-je en rougissant. 

Il me devança et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne grinça pas, ce qui me sembla peu naturel, car je m’attendais à ce que l’antiquité rouillée hurle à la mort. Au-delà, il n’y avait que les ténèbres et une odeur de métal et de sel, ainsi qu’une puanteur de poisson pire que nulle part ailleurs dans cette ville. Pas un bruit, et pourtant le silence lui-même semblait assourdissant.

“Tout cela,” annonça M. Graves après un moment, “sent mauvais. Il y a quelque chose de pourri à Innsmouth. Et nous avons besoin de lumière. Peux-tu passer devant?”

Tremblant un peu, incapable de nier que j’étais nerveux devant cette gueule béante, j’avançai et lançai un Lumos. Le sort n’écarta pas vraiment les ténèbres, n’illuminant que le sol de béton nu et vide qui s’étendait devant nous. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer ma peur. Alors, avec M. Graves dans mon dos, j’entrai dans la raffinerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! Ceci est le premier chapitre. il y en a dix (je la finirai dans 50 ans mais elle en vaut la peine)


End file.
